


I Love Him~

by She_Likes_To_Write



Series: It Doesn't Matter If He Loves Me [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Are You Proud of Me?, BoyxBoy, Breeding, Creatures, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegas, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Alphas, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Stuff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Werewolf, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mark Fischbach, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Pack, Wolves, alpha dominated society, alphas - Freeform, everybody is alpha beta or omega, generic, i dont know what im doing, i dont know why i made this, i dont like tags, i regret a lot of things, ive ran out of ideas, mythical, pack mentality, what did you expect?, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Likes_To_Write/pseuds/She_Likes_To_Write
Summary: In the Process of uploading the sequelIn a world of Wolf shape-shifters, is it even possible to find love? Well, it depends on what you consider love... Because I love him~





	1. Part One Or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, old fanfic I have written over a year ago and to this day I still cringe at it, I know there are spelling errors and awkward language used throughout, but I thought I would upload it here just for the sake of it.

Jack's P.O.V

Today was my first day at a new college, I was nervous because all of us have wolf forms and some control over elemental powers, and I had left my old college when it had closed down because an alpha student had killed one of the Omega females when they were in a rut, and the college was deemed unsafe for the student population. I can definitely see why it was closed. I had known that omega as well... When I think about it, this world is horrible, with all this needing to mate, and all kinds of hatred for different people. I decided it was a better idea if I just tried not to think about all the wrong things in our world because if I really did think about it I probably go insane.

I got a shower and brushed my hair down until it looked decent, I dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans and had an 'I'm a boss!" shirt. I also wore my black and white converse. I went downstairs and had breakfast, which consisted of me stuffing a pop tart in my face. I finally headed off to school, and when I got there, I was terrified, this school is so BIG. I am an ice elemental and change into a small, white wolf, and I currently have no pack... I actually never had a pack, and I don't have a mate yet either, but I haven't had a proper heat before, I've only had my 'fake heat' which is an omega's first heat, but only lasts a day. It isn't classed as a real heat. I really don't want to have to suffer through a heat alone, but I need to find the right alpha to mate with. I know there are some horrible alphas out there who try to control their mates and it isn't even against the law there are very few laws that actually protect Omegas from things like this so I suppose it was much worse years ago when omegas were sold like property.

I walked into the grounds and was assaulted by a range of different scents, your scent could say so much about you, it can show your pack, gender, element, and status. Your statuses are alpha, beta or omega. I'm an omega. An Omega has a softer scent, like vanilla. A beta has a more neutral scent, like flowers, not too soft, but not too strong. An alpha, on the other hand, has a scent that is strong and sharp, like smoke. A pack scent is a kind of like the over layering scent of your pack members that come together to make the scent of your pack, so if you leave your pack for a long time, the scent fades away, but I never had a pack, so I don't have a scent that would be associated with my pack. Females tended to have sharp, sweet scent undertones, but males, especially alphas, would have a musky scent. I want to find a mate soon because I don't want to suffer from my heats alone. They would need to be kind, I would hate to be an Omega that is treated like dirt by my alpha. Then again, I think any omega would hate to be mistreated and abused by their alpha because there are very few laws to protect omegas.

Many packs were stood together, and many of the young alphas stared at me hungrily, as I tried to hurry past with my head down. I really didn't want to be force bonded with some young, rutting alpha. I had no need to attract attention right now, as it would probably only get me into trouble. I had no idea where I was going, so I just quickly walked down the corridors, hoping to stumble upon my homeroom. It was in the maths block, but I don't even know where that is. But it seems that luck isn't on my side today. When is luck ever on my side?

When I wasn't looking, I accidentally ran into someone and fell to the floor as my bag was kicked across the corridor, with my head down, my neon green hair semi covered my eyes, which meant I couldn't see properly. The alpha that I ran into growled at me, as his pack circled around me, there were at least five, not including the alpha. I had no chance. Why did I have to run into the alpha of a pack? I just got here and I'm probably already dead. Many small groups and packs turned to see what was happening, but none of them tried to help me. I wish someone would help, but it seems that many of the others are fearful of this pack, but why? Does that mean they have done something before? This is definitely not a good start to the first day of my new school but I suppose I never been a very lucky person seeing as I am an Omega and male omega why did I have all people have to have such bad luck what did I do wrong? Why I'll just never understand... I looked steadily at this Alpha and he looks straight back at me, not a hint of fear in his eyes and I could have laughed, isn't it funny that just because I'm an omega, I'm not feared whatsoever because they believe I can do nothing. and I can't. It's so frustrating sometimes!

I whimpered, cowering down as the alpha struck me with claws out, and left a scratch on my cheek, as I felt my own warm, scarlet blood drip down my face. It was then that I heard a deeper growl from behind me, and the scent of this new alpha was intoxicating. He smelt of an amazing mix of ginger, smoke and fresh rainfall, and a musky undertone that I couldn't get enough of. He definitely had a pack, and I would guess a larger one if I could guess from the scent of many wolves coming off him. He also had a strange, smoky and mysterious scent, so I wondered what his element was because I knew that ice smelt almost frosty. Fire smelt almost warm, wind smelt like fresh air, earth smells like soil, and electricity smelt like burning, and I have heard that water smells like salt, and sometimes vaguely like chlorine. I couldn't recognise the mysterious, smoky scent though. I told myself that I wouldn't get too involved with the school, I wouldn't even be here for a full school year before I left again most likely leaving all of my new friends behind, I'd made a vow to myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone, yet here I am, my first few minutes in the school and I'm already being protected by someone from another Alpha. Sometimes I wish that I did have at least some luck on my side, though I suppose I do if you count the fact that an alpha actually stepped up to protect me, perhaps he is only doing that to take me himself... I've heard of alphas doing things like this before; trying to be nice and then when they have the Omega in their sights, they'll take them, and become just as cruel as the other alpha was.

The alpha attacking me had angry eyes that were a disgusting, bloody red in his anger, and he had greasy, thin faded blonde hair and sickly coloured, blemished skin and his scent was disgusting. It was a combination of heat and sweat, which would mean he is a fire elemental and it WAS said that fire elementals have fiery tempers, his scent also smelt of blood, a sharp, metallic Tang which showed he was an alpha and a scent of overlapping pack members, and the muskiness of his scent is weaker. I whipped around to see this other alpha, and my jaw almost dropped, he was extremely handsome. He had swirling, mocha coloured eyes, and his eyes hadn't changed colour because he was still calm and in control, not angry like the other alpha. His skin was slightly tanned, and perfectly unblemished, looking silky smooth as well, and he seemed to have strong muscles. His thick hair was a dark, glossy black, and a crimson red on top. He also had plump lips, which were contorted in an almost sexy snarl, which revealed straight, white teeth and a set of needle-sharp fangs. He was wearing black skinny jeans with no rips, and a silk, black shirt which had the words 'Screw it, let's do it' in a loopy handwriting, and shimmering silver. He also wore shiny black combat boots and a silver key around his neck with an 'M' engraved on it. I could already see this alpha being the one, I'll just have to hope that he is a decent person. I didn't know what to feel about this second alpha, but he was extremely handsome, and my omega side was Attracted to him, and who could blame me? He also seemed to know this mean Alpha and his pack. I suppose it would make sense seeing as they attended the same school.

"What do you want!?" The mean alpha growled at the other, seeming to recognise the alpha behind me and this second alpha replied with "Leave him alone, Aaron." so the mean one is called Aaron? This 'Aaron' person replied "Never, Mark! You know that my pack has no Omega!" and the other's called Mark? I like the name Mark, it also seems to suit the alpha. I don't want to be stuck here at the minute though. But at the minute, I'm not sure if I have much of an option. I would definitely trust 'Mark' rather than 'Aaron' though.

I saw 'Mark's' hand twitch, and his pack members came from behind him, there were more of them. Eight of this 'Mark's' pack members surrounded 'Aaron's' five pack members, snapping and snarling. Aaron suddenly transformed into his wolf, which was dappled grey, and much larger than my wolf. Mark huffed and transformed as my breath was taken away, even his wolf was breathtaking! His wolf was gigantic, larger than the other alpha's, and had a thick, glossy black pelt. He also seemed to have slightly lighter swirls and patterns on his fur, and his eyes were a bright, glowing silver. The fur on the top of his head is also a shiny, crimson red colour, like his hair in human form. His tail is thick and furry with a silver tip and the tips of his fluffy ears, which ended at a sharp point, were also a shiny silver colour. All of his fur is glossy but 'Aaron's' is dull and shineless, and his eyes are still a blood coloured red but now his pupils are slitted to look like a wolves eyes. Mark's eyes are a bright silver shot through with strings of black which made his eyes beautiful but also terrifying, I cannot even begin to describe his true beauty.

Aaron pounced at Mark and he was met in the middle by the raven black wolf and that when they began to fight and more people came to watch as Mark's pack kept Aaron's Pack away from the alpha fight. There was only one teacher nearby, and she is only a beta so she wouldn't dare to try and separate two enraged Alphas mid-battle. They fought until Mark successfully pinned Aaron to the floor, and Aaron transformed back to a human as Mark backed up towards me, but when Aaron Stood, Mark growled at him in warning and Aaron knew what it meant as he backed off slowly, before running away with his pack Close behind him. Mark also transformed back and turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" he had such a deep voice. "Y-yeah..." I managed to stutter out quietly. I didn't know what else to say as my words got caught in my throat and I really took in Mark's appearance. We locked eyes for a moment, and I was surprised to register worry and concern in his mocha-coloured eyes, is he really worried about me when he doesn't even know me? In the edges of my sight, I saw Mark's pack talking to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, even with hearing like ours.

He walked up to me and gently took hold of my face, as I held my breath. He was looking at the slash across my face, "Come here." he said softly as he stroked his hand over my wound, and shadows seemed to seep from him and into my wound, as it healed as if it had never been there. I couldn't believe how kind this new alpha was."What did you?..." I trailed off, but he seemed to understand as he replied: "I have shadow magic." I was impressed with this alpha, he had a rare element, seemed kind and was extremely handsome, I imagine we would have beautiful pups. I snapped back to reality 'what the hell am I talking about? I don't want to have pups, not yet!'. Still, I couldn't help thinking about what our pups would look like, running around and playing with each other. I shook my head slightly, I need to stop thinking about it, because why would he ever want to have pups with me when, with his looks, he could have any omega here? But even now, I still can't crush the small amount of hope that he might like me back. I heard a quiet shuffling sound, so I turned around.

I turned to see all of his pack looking at me, but not harshly, just softly. This pack seemed much kinder than the other pack, but it seemed that they didn't have an omega either. I wonder why? I saw one of the girls give me a small wave, and I reciprocated as one of the taller males laughed at the exchange softly and the others watched, and there was complete silence for a few seconds until...

The bell rang.

One of the pack mates looked to Mark "Hey, Mark? We should head to class." Mark seemed to agree "You're right Felix, let's go guys.". They all started to walk away. Mark turned to me "Hey, where's your homeroom?" I showed him my timetable "Oh, we have all the same lessons!" he said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a door, apparently, I had actually been extremely close to my homeroom, but I hadn't even realised"Come on, we don't wanna be late." and with that, he opened the door. When everyone looked at me, I stepped closer to Mark, he made me feel safer, he was still holding my wrist, and when I realised I blushed, but didn't try to separate our hands. Mark sat at a table near the back, and I joined him. The homeroom time went quickly, I was introduced, and soon we were heading to next lesson, which is English, where I was introduced to the class once again, and we then went to Geography. Before I knew it, it was lunch, and Mark and I were heading to the cafeteria, I wasn't entirely sure where I was going so Mark was leading me through the winding hallways, that actually seems to go on forever.

When we got there, we grabbed some food and sat at a table with Mark's pack members. When we sat down, Mark introduced me "Hey guys, this is Jack, though you probably already know that." we all shared a laugh before one of them, who had blond hair and bright blue eyes, turned to me with a smile "Hey, I'm Felix." he seemed very energetic, and I recognised him as the one who told Mark we had to go to class earlier, he had their pack scent, but he also had a scent of a faint burning, which means he is most likely a lightning elemental, and he also has the scent of wood, and a faint musk, which means he must be the main beta, because he has the strongest scent, but after Mark that is.'"Hi, I'm Bob, and this is Wade." this person was male, with shortish brown hair and glasses, and he was pointing to 'Wade' who also had brown hair, and seemed to be extremely tall, they both also seemed to shared the scent of mint and pepper, which most likely means that they are related, but Bob smelt of fresh air, meaning he has the air element, whereas Wade has an earthy smell to it, meaning that he had the Earth element. "Hiii, I'm Amy, and these are Signe and Marzia." she was female, with dark brown eyes, blonde hair and a kind smile. The two she was pointing at also said hi, and the one I assumed to be Marzia had brown eyes, and long, glossy brown hair which faded into a paler colour near the ends. The one I thought to be Signe had shoulder-length brown hair, which was just a little messy, and clear grey-blue eyes, Amy and Signe have the scent of salt, which means they are water elementals, whereas Marzia also has the scent of fresh air, which means she is an air elemental. "We're Dan and Phil." Two of them chorused, they were both tall and lanky, but 'Dan' had dark eyes, very light freckles, and soft brown, slightly curly hair that was swept to the right. Phil had icy, green-blue eyes, extremely pale skin, and straight, coal black hair that swept to the left. Dan smells of coffee, which is his natural scent, and smoke, which means he is a fire elemental but Phil feels cold which means he is an ice elemental like me! "I'm Cry." one said, I couldn't really make out his features, and he wore an expressionless white mask, but I could tell he had chestnut coloured hair, his scent also reminded me of a warm, bright summer's day which means he has the element of light, which is rarer. "Hey, I'm Ethan, and this is Tyler." the last one said, he seemed to be quite small, had darkish brown hair, which was dyed blue on top, and wore a bright smile, and he had a scent associated with lightning, whereas this 'Tyler'had a scent of someone who is an Earth elemental. The one he was pointing at had curly, brown hair, which was hidden under a beanie, and he was also quite tall. I realised Ethan and Tyler were holding hands, and I smiled. I was glad to know that there are people like me here, and in this pack, because I am bisexual.

After a while of talking to them, I started to feel more relaxed as the bell went, and when we finished our last class, I realised that Mark had been around me all day, and actually seemed quite protective of me. I kind of liked feeling protected, but I wondered why he was so protective, so I asked him. "Mark?" he turned to me "Yes?" "Why are you so protective of me?" his face seemed to contort for a minute before he sighed "You know the alpha you bumped into this morning?" I nodded "He...He's a cruel alpha, and I'm sure you of all people would know that male omegas are rare." I hummed in agreement , when it was found out that I was a male omega, I was told about how rare I was, and that I had to be sure who I wanted to mate with in the future, because many alphas would try and manipulate me, because I was rare, but I think I might have found the person I want to mate with. Mark continued "He's been known to attack omegas, betas and even some of the weaker alphas." he winced "I just want to make sure you are safe, especially after what happened to the last omega he attacked." I was concerned "What happened to them?" Mark's shoulders dropped "H-he raped her, and when she told anyone, they didn't believe her, so her family moved away. He calls his pack the Blood rogues"

"Oh my god," I whispered, but suddenly heard a harsh voice from behind me "Oh my God indeed, bitch." It was Aaron, the mean alpha. I ran over to Mark, and he pulled me behind him, but that's when I realised that the blood rogue pack were closing in, and Mark couldn't take five pack members and an alpha.

Mark's eyes glowed silver as he pushed the pack back with a wave of shadow magic, and they suddenly turned an unnerving blood red, and his pupils slit. Aaron changed into his wolf form and pounced on us, but Mark changed and met him halfway, but that was when the rest of the pack went for him. He surely couldn't stand a chance...?

I was amazed when I saw his sharp claws and fangs slash at numerous wolves all at the same time. His jaws snapped, showing a bared set of razor-sharp, white fangs that glinted in the low light. His claws slashed at attacking wolves with practised precision and he skilfully dodged slashing claws that went for his flank. I saw the alphas return to their normal form after a few other wolves were knocked out. Mark's eyes were back to that angry red colour. Aaron seemed to spawn a dagger made of fire, but then I realised... They must be his element weapons, the most powerful weapons you could ever wield, even Mark wouldn't stand a chance. "Come on Mark, give me him." Aaron growled, nodding in my direction "Never!" Mark growled as he spawned a double sided scythe.

It was made of pure shadows, and the blade was extremely sharp. They fought more, as the rest of the pack ran away, Mark's scythe was powerful, and he seemed well practised in it. Aaron's moves were more sudden and not thought out, but his movements were also unpredictable. The two were the most opposite fighters that you would ever find; one practised and cunning, and one unpractised and unthinking. Eventually, Mark managed to pin Aaron to the floor by his neck, with the glinting blade of his scythe, Aaron spat at Mark and then ran away. It was then that I realised Mark was hurt. He collapsed, and his sides heaved with the effort to breathe. I ran over to him.

"Mark!"

Even though I wasn't truly part of his pack, I felt like he was my alpha. I was surprised when I touched him, ice froze over his wounds, and then receded, leaving no marks on his flawless skin. I didn't know what I'd done, but I knew it was me; I had the ice element. Mark stood up and stretched his aching muscles, and his shirt rode up to reveal a strip of his tanned stomach, with solid muscles, and I swear I could see the beginning of his V-line! I felt my body heat up just thinking about it, where his V-line would lead... "You need to learn to control that." he said in his deep voice "W-wha?" I asked, dazed "Your ice, I could teach you to control it, and Phil could help, since he is also the ice element." OH, my element, I can't really control it properly, but that raised a question that was bugging me."Mark, why ARE you so good with your element, and your fighting?" he breathed a long sigh"Quite a few of my pack, like Cry, Signe and Dan, I saved them from other cruel people, so I learnt, but then decided I would practice, to make sure I could keep my pack safe." "Oh..." we just smiled at each other and Mark said, "My pack will wonder where I am." "Oh, of course," I said, feeling a little hurt that he didn't even take the time to think that I worry about him, but then I realised that I had only known him for a day, and he had already saved me from a ruthless alpha twice! With that, we walked out of the school gates, and his hand was so close to mine. I was so tempted to hold his hand but knew that I couldn't. He's an alpha, and I wouldn't want him to be angry at me for such a small thing. He called Felix and told him what had happened.

He suggested that we chill out for a while, and I readily agreed. I was desperate to know more about Mark, I wanted to know if there was even a chance of me being his. He seemed to be following a path that he knew well, and we soon ended up at the mouth of a large wood, with tall, haunted trees with gnarled, bare branches that twisted in the breeze and grabbed at the sky like claws. The ground was damp and mossy, covered in leaves and god knows what else. There was a foreboding atmosphere around the place, and I took a small step back. "I-Is this a good idea?" I asked Mark nervously, and he looks back at me "Yes, I know where we're going. You can hold my hand if you're scared." he said, offering his hand to me. I expected him to be joking, but he was sincere, so, despite my blush, I took a hold of his hand, and we walked together.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods of my nightmare, we came to a clearing, and as Mark showed it to me, I gasped. It was beautiful. There was a waterfall, where glistening, fresh and clear water fell onto large, black and glittering stones. There were a few small, fluffy-tailed white rabbits, which didn't seem afraid. There was also a rainbow of intricate and breathtaking flowers, which smelt amazing. Mark led me to the waterfall, where there was a large gap, that shielded from the sun. It looked like it was from a fairytale.

We talked for hours, and it seemed strangely intimate.

*3 months later*

I had grown a lot closer to the pack, but especially Mark, and by now I am sure that I want Mark as my mate, he is a handsome alpha, caring and protective. He was perfect, but I didn't know if he felt the same... Why would he feel like that with me? He is handsome, caring, AND an alpha! I'm just me, a stupid male omega.


	2. Suffering And Fighting

Mark's P.O.V (Finally)

I adore the Irish boy, with his pale, unblemished skin, glassy, sky blue eyes and soft, neon green hair. He is irresistible, with his soft, pink lips and curved hips, and kind personality. I would love to mate with Jack after school, but heaven knows if he would ever want to mate with me... I'd love to mate with him, knot him, breed him, fuck him. Wait, I can't be going into rut, in the middle of a class! Alas, I apparently did go into rut and had to stand up and walk straight out the door, and it was even harder knowing that I had to walk away from a male Omega that I wanted to mate with, he sits right next to me. I drove my car back to the pack house because my rut wouldn't really cloud my mind unless I could smell an omega, I just hoped Jack didn't try to find me because he knows where the pack house is. I rushed to a cabinet and scrambled through piles of pills and medicine till I found a set of black pills, and swallowed one. We don't have many black pills, because they are expensive, as they suppress a rut when I've already gone into a rut. I usually catch my rut and suppress it before it affects me, but I didn't catch it this time. Being a leader with no omega, it would only be a disadvantage to go into rut.

Jack's P.O.V

I was confused as to why Mark ran off until I caught the scent of his rut, and even against my omega side, I decided it was better if I didn't go after him, I just hoped the school day would go quicker.

*One month later*

We finally graduate tomorrow! I can't wait! I am more or less part of Mark's pack 'The CarrowFang pack'but there was a strange tension hung around the entire pack, because they have an unmated alpha and omega, and we're going to graduate tomorrow, and we'd be expected to mate soon. I would happily mate with him, but why would he ever want me? He's amazing, but could he even trust me to give him pups?

I walked into the last school day, where we had relaxed lessons, and the day went well until...

I was walking when I felt someone pull me back by my shoulder, and I turned around to see Aaron grinning at me, fangs on display, he hadn't bothered me since Mark fought him, but he seemed braver now. I was near the edge of the school grounds, and it was nearing the end of the day, so it was quiet where we were."Ooh, Jacky! We graduate soon, and you know what that means!" I did know what that meant, it was his way of saying he wanted to mate with me, but I know he wants me because I am a male omega. I wasn't going to act scared "Why would I ever want to mate with you?!" I asked, pulling my shoulder from his grasp harshly. He grabbed my face and forced me to look into the red eyes of an angry alpha. Internally, my omega was terrified of this enraged alpha, but I wouldn't be scared! "Oh, Jacky! Whoever said you would have a choice?" and with that, he forced me to swallow a pill by forcing it down my throat, and I instantly felt it's effects; it was a pill that would force me into heat. I knew what he was doing, he was forcing me into heat so I would have no choice but to mate with him. An omega in heat could never do anything against an alpha. He turned me around and forced me to the floor, and I felt frozen, I couldn't move out of fear. If he forced me to mate with him, he would never let me escape. There are alphas that keep their omegas locked up, chained and isolated. They treat them like property and force them to constantly be in heat... I didn't want that! I started to cry silently, as he approached me, but against all of my omega instincts, I managed to kick him, but it only seemed to make him angrier as he growled at me.

But then, I caught a different scent, one that calmed me down, the scent of an alpha that I wanted to mate with, that smelt like smoke, ginger and fresh rainfall. 'Mark!' it had to be him! I saw Mark see me, and watched as he turned into his wolf and pounced on Aaron, holding him down by the neck. He gently bit into Aaron's neck and waited until he fell unconscious before coming over to me. He wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Mark!" I cried as he came over to me "Are you ok?" He asked me, and he sounded concerned, but all I could feel was the pain of needing to mate "Please Mark! It hurts!" he looked at me closely for a second "You've never had a heat before, have you?" I shook my head, I had never had a heat before... "Fuck." he spoke quietly "W-what?" I asked, scared, what was wrong? "I would just give you a pill to stop it, but I can't do that for a first heat." I could barely speak, but I wanted to tell him that I wanted him to mate with me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I spread my legs and whined, looking directly at him, he knew what that meant 'I want you to mate with me.' "Jack, no," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Why?" I whined, in pain. "Because you're not in your right mind." I didn't get chance to say anything back as Mark picked me up and brought me to where he left his car parked, it was the end of the school day anyway, so we could leave.

I was in a lot of pain, and couldn't believe some omegas went through this alone, it made me feel a little better that I at least had an alpha near me. I could tell the pheromones coming of me were starting to affect Mark, because he kept twitching, and shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. We began to near the pack house; it was in a beautiful place, in a large field which was closed off by tall mountains. The house was large and around 4 stories high. It had to be big for every one of the pack to live there. But at the minute I really didn't care about how picturesque this place is.

Mark parked the car and got out, picked me up, and opened the door. It was only getting more painful the longer I was like this. I knew that the rest of the pack was out, for the time being, we had all planned to go out and celebrate graduating college, but I saw Mark text the other that we wouldn't be there, so the house is eerily quiet.

Mark brought me back to my room and placed me on my bed. I lived here now, and I had become part of the pack, so I had my own room. Mark tried to get up to leave, but I didn't let him, I grabbed onto his shirt, and wouldn't let him leave me alone. "Jack, we can't." he spoke softly "Why not?" I asked, but I continued before he could speak "I'm the omega of this pack, and you're the alpha. I'm YOUR omega." he shivered at what I said, but still disagreed "We shouldn't have to mate for a reason like this." "Mark, please! It hurts, and only you can help." He seemed torn on what to do "Mark, I know that you've gone into rut. What's wrong?" he just sighed in response "Don't you want me?" I asked brokenly. He sighed again "Of course I do, it's just... Are we ready for this?" I whined "Mark. We'll be okay." yet he still seemed apprehensive, "Mark, please." And with that, he seemed to be convinced as he pinned me to my bed and gently sucked on my neck as I moaned, glad that I wouldn't have to suffer much longer. It only got more heated as Mark bucked his hips into mine, and we rubbed against each other, moaning at the friction it created. Soon, Mark was pulling off my shirt and kissing down my neck and shoulders, still making his way down. He then pulled my trousers off as he continued to kiss me, and before I knew it he was at the waistband of my boxers. He looked up at me, and I nodded nervously, and he pulled them off with his teeth, omegas tended to have smaller cocks than alphas, if they were a male omega, because they never actually used them, which sounds stupid, but omegas don't mate anyone, they are mated. Omegas physically can't get someone pregnant. It's why many relationships including female alphas and male omegas don't work out. Mark continued, and I moaned louder when he ground against me again. He took his shirt off, to reveal a toned stomach and chest that was slightly tanned, and entirely unblemished, and it made me feel subconscious about my own body, why did he even want to mate with me? Did he want to mate with me? Those thoughts were pushed aside when Mark took off his trousers and boxers, showing his huge boner, I know that alphas are supposed to be bigger, but Mark's gigantic! I didn't actually need prep, because I'm in heat, which means that I self-lubricate, which is just so weird. He growled as he slammed into me and I cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. His alpha side seemed to take over as he continued to slam into me, and the pain was lost as I felt more pleasure. Eventually, I felt his knot begin to form, and he tried to force it into me. I cried out when his knot caught my rim, but he managed to force his knot into me and still continued to thrust softly to keep it in me. I felt Mark grip my sides as he filled me up, and I came as well, screaming Mark's name loudly.

We laid on our sides as we both slept, Mark still tied to me.

* Time skip*

I woke up, most likely a few hours later, to my heat clouding my mind as Mark woke up and crawled back on top of me. I still ached from Mark's Knot, but I still need him, so I allow him to fill me up again and again for around 6 days, before, finally, I woke up without feeling the need to mate. "Morning, Mark," I said groggily, and he looks at me with tired, brown eyes. "G'morning," he replied while stretching languidly as I took in his body appreciatively. "I feel disgusting," I tell mark with a small smile, and he suggests" Do you wanna get a shower?" and I nod vigorously, feeling the need to clean off.

Mark had to pick me up and take me to the bathroom because I can't walk, embarrassingly. We didn't have any clothes on anyway, so we just waited for the water to warm before we got in it together. After a few minutes, I did manage to stand on my own, though I still couldn't walk properly. I just hurt. Really hurt. I finally got a proper chance to look at my body, only to realize I am covered in love bites, that trail all the way down my easily bruised skin. We both got a good wash, where we washed our hair and skin and dried off. I dressed in some a pair of grey jeans, and one of Mark's oversized t-shirts, I'm tired and achy all over.

Mark changed into black skinny jeans and a red plaid flannel, which just showed all of the right curves. It made me self-conscious, if Mark ever left me, he could have almost any omega, and I would be left to suffer through my heats without my alpha. It's amazing, to think I can call him MY alpha. Mark brought me downstairs, and it is extremely early in the morning, so none of the pack is up yet. He put me on the couch and went to get some food and I felt useless because while I couldn't walk I can't do much. Mark walked back in with food, and as we ate we talked about the fact that we have finally graduated, but then it moved on to more serious topics. "Jack?" he asked me more seriously, and I instantly sobered "Yeah, Mark?" he looked at me with slitted eyes for a second. "Nevermind," he responded, and before I could question him further, he grabbed our plates and walked into the kitchen. That day was extremely awkward.

*1 month later*

I'm beginning to realize that I'm slowly getting fatter, and I have started to feel so self-conscious that I try to hide my body, even from Mark. But I know that, since my first proper heat was pill-induced, my heat cycle would be extremely irregular, and I have a feeling that I'll have a heat soon. The feeling passed, and over time, I am beginning to become concerned. I should have had a heat in the past month, but I missed it entirely, and Mark's noticed.

Mark approached me quietly while I was looking in the mirror, and he wrapped his arms around me lovingly, though his voice was concerned when he spoke. "Jack, you and I both know you should have had a heat by now. Is anything wrong?" I tried to wriggle out of his grip, his arms are around my stomach and I don't want him to realize I've been putting on weight, I don't want him to leave me. "Jack, are you okay?" I was only making him more concerned, and as I looked into his concerned, patient brown eyes, I broke. "I'm so sorry Mark! I don't deserve you!" he looks shocked at my outburst "What is it, Jack?" and I looked down at my stomach anxiously when I spoke, "I'm fat..." Mark's eyes narrow in thought for a moment before his face lights up with nervousness, and he sniffs the air. "No, you're not," he said softly as tears started to roll down my face. "Yes, I am!" I scream at him, why can't he understand that pretending to care only hurts me more. He looks thoughtful for a moment "There's a reason for it." that confused me. "What do you mean?" he looked at me lovingly as he pulled me into a hug, and as we retracted, he stared into my eyes and told me "Y-your like this because Y-your swelled with my p-pups." I looked at him, shocked "W-what?" I asked, numb from shock, but he answered the unasked question "Your scent's changed, and I stupidly forgot to use protection." I didn't know what to say, so I just continued to stare at him for a moment, just taking him in. I know that my mind and Omega side are in agreement; I'm more than happy to have this alpha's pups, but does he want me to raise them? My mind spiralled as I cowered towards the floor, whispering "I'm sorry alpha." I was being as submissive as I could, hoping not to anger my alpha. Mark pulled me up from the floor and wrapped me in a hug "What are you sorry for?" I was confused for a moment "You're not mad that I'm having your pup's without your permission?" many alphas would have been extremely angry."No! This is great!" and when he said that, I instantly relaxed into his grip. He wanted me. I could have cried with happiness and relief, he wants me. "Why would you ever think that I wouldn't want you to have my pups? You're my mate after all." I blushed when he said that, he considered me his mate. "I know... But these pups are yours, and I shouldn't have gotten pregnant without you allowing me to." I whimpered a little as I realised what I had actually done, I had had pups without my mate's permission, without my ALPHA'S permission.

Mark suggested we go for a run with the pack, in wolf form of course, and I agreed, if only to take my mind off of everything. We returned home not too long later.

Mark looked at me for a moment before seeming to decide something "You need to rest, you shouldn't be stressed." I wanted to disagree, but I knew that he wouldn't let me.

When he took me to bed, we took off our clothes and I snuggled into him as I fell asleep...


	3. Kidnapping

I woke up to no-one, and panicked for a moment 'where is my alpha?!' I then realised that I am being irrational, and he is probably downstairs. But, I also can't hear any other pack members, and they would have to be up by now. What had happened...?

I got up and quietly made my way to the door, but it wouldn't move. After I shoved it, it finally gave way to show it had been blocked by... Rubble? I was confused, but then I realised, I could smell blood, and a familiar scent... The scent of the blood rouge's pack. Oh no!

I carefully ventured down the long hallway, and almost cried when I came across Bob's body, which was sprawled awkwardly on the ground. He seemed to have been protecting me, but why? That's when I realised, the pack would want to protect the omega, the omega who is carrying the alpha's children. What has happened to Mark? I can't raise these pups without a father!

While I was having a mental break down, I didn't realise someone had come up behind me until they wrapped their hand around my mouth and covered my eyes...

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was, though I was chained to a table in a very... Compromising position. I was chained on all fours, with my legs spread apart. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

I heard movement behind me and struggled to crane my neck, but I still couldn't see, I heard loud, even footsteps echoing in the room, getting louder and louder, closer and closer, until... The sound stopped right in front of me. They had come to the front of the table, and I looked up to see an old, male alpha staring at me. It was then that I realised I was entirely naked. The man grunted and forced two pills down my throat. I tried to resist, but he forced me to swallow them. I felt the effects of one of them instantly, it forced me into a heat, but I didn't know what the other had done.

The man walked out of the room as the lights dimmed slightly, and I heard another pair of footsteps, but these were louder, more uneven. This person was also an alpha, but he was completely naked and looked at me with a cruel glint in his eyes. I tried to move away but I couldn't, as he approached and forced me down onto the table...

*Time skip, because I am NOT writing about that*

I heaved breathe as the alpha left. The pain seemed to have blurred every one of them together, but there had been at least 9 of them by now. They had all forcefully knotted me, leaving torn and in pain. I know that Mark will never want me back now, even if he is still alive. I had an urge to cry but held it back, I refused to show weakness in a place like this. I heard the door open, and another alpha walked in, I can't even decipher their scents anymore, all of their scents are intermingled. This alpha's footsteps were light and quick, and he soon made his way behind me. I felt a cloth at my entrance and felt as he cleaned me of all of the semen that was currently leaking out of me. I suppose he just doesn't want to see that any other alpha had me before. I shivered when I felt something wet and soothing at my entrance, and I guessed it was the alpha's tongue. I suppose they have just chosen to play with me more. Even if it was just to mess with me, it was extremely relaxing after all of the brute force used on me today. I felt the alpha's tongue dip into me, and softly lick my walls, and I relaxed slightly. I was pretty sure they were using their element to heal me. It was so soothing and gentle, I straightened up. What am I talking about?! He will just hurt me after this as well.

The alpha pulled back, and I heard a zipper go down. I cringed, I knew what was coming. I heard a wet sound, and when the alpha lined up to me, I realised that they were wet with lube. At least this shouldn't hurt as much, I suppose. Why were they being so nice? Were they pretending to be nice just to catch me by surprise when they hurt me? That's just cruel. I was surprised when the alpha entered me slowly and gently and rubbed my sides with their hands soothingly. They stopped when they had entered me fully. I felt them kiss and suck on the back of my neck, and I was so tempted to give into this alpha. I can't, I already have an alpha! I refuse to give in so easily. I felt the alpha pull out slowly, and then enter me again, slightly quicker.

They continued, and after a few minutes, they had built up a constant pace. I had to hold back my moans, this alpha is so good! Even if I admit that they're good, I refuse to ever give in to them. I kept my body rigid, and my legs were as closed as they could be while my ankles are locked apart. I knew that I was hard, but I absolutely refuse to come, and I won't give in to any of these stupid alpha's. I mean nothing to them. They mean nothing to me. There is only one alpha that matters to me. I felt the alpha get closer, and their thrusts became uneven and desperate. Their knot began to catch my rim, and it hurt like hell, but my legs were too closed so the alpha can't physically get his knot into me. He seemed to realise this and leant over to my ear, his warm breath on my neck, and my heart almost stopped. "Open your legs for me, Jacky." I instantly complied and threw my head back in a moan "Maaarrkkkk~", I would recognise his deep voice anywhere. He thrust as quickly as he could, and I felt a strange, stroking warmth on my cock, and realised it was Mark's shadow magic rubbing me. He panted into my ear softly "Come for me." and I did, screaming his name. At the same time, he forced his knot into me and bit down into my bond bite as his warmth filled me. I was exhausted and panting, as he reached for a damp towel, and cleaned me up as well as he could, I was covered in sweat. Many of the alphas had gotten mad at me when I refused to give into them, and bit me, or scratched me with their claws, which means I have a lot of open wounds along my back, They weren't particularly large wounds, but when my sweat got into the open skin, it stung. He managed to take off the chain things keeping me down.

He finished cleaning me off, and I manage to twist around on his knot and buried my face in his neck "Alpha..." he held me close "I'm here." he replied softly. I tried to get even closer to him. "J-jack?" I didn't answer, I just looked up at him. "Did they force you to take anything?" I had to think for a moment "Yeah, they forced me to swallow two pills. I don't know what one of them did." he sighed "Mark what is it?" I was concerned. "Y-your smell is different. I think that pill... It..." I was extremely concerned now "M-Mark?" I asked softly. His voice was barely a whisper, barely audible. "It made you lose our pups." my stomach dropped. No! What would Mark think?! I couldn't even keep his pups alive. How can he want me? Does he even want me? I felt my eyes water, and tears rolled down my face, and onto Mark's chest. "I-I-m sorry!" he lifted my head up with his fingers under my chin, and he looked into my eyes. His eyes were still a beautiful, swirling mocha brown colour, and they looked directly into my eyes. "Sshhhhhhhh. It's okay." I can't believe he can still accept me "I'm sorry! I couldn't keep our pups safe!" he held me close as I cried. My eyes flittered between blues in my worry. My natural eyes are a darkish blue, but the eyes of my Omega side are an extremely light colour of blue.

Eventually, his knot went down, and he pulled out of me. I whimpered when he pulled out, partly from the pain, and partly from the fact that I'm not sure what will happen now. How can Mark get me out of here?

Mark threw on his clothes and picked me up and walked me out the door, and no one even tried to stop him. I suppose it was because he was radiating anger. I was conscious of the fact that I'm completely naked.

Mark put me in his car, but I'm still in a medication enforced heat. He drove us to a small cabin in the middle of a large wood that I didn't even recognise. I don't even know how he knows this place. When we came to a stop, he picked me up and walked me into the hallway, and into a bedroom. He gently laid me down and tucked me into the bed. I grabbed his collar, but he slipped out of reach. My heat had started to come back, and I needed him desperately. He started to back towards the door as I whined at him to stay. He looked at me for a moment "I need to tell the others I found you." he walked out and closed the door behind him. I could tell he hadn't wanted to leave, by the tenseness in his movements.

Mark's P.O.V

I walked into the alpha hotel, which is, in the simplest terms, a place where alphas can rape any Omega they want. Horrifying really. I walked in and looked at the current omegas, and I saw Jack was there! I had been looking for him for a couple of days now. When our pack had been attacked, Aaron's pack took us, but he didn't get us very far before we escaped, but Jack was already gone. I knew that he wouldn't have left, so someone must have taken him. I'm so happy that I'd finally found him, but I can't believe that someone put him in a place like this. My alpha growled when I realised that he had been forced into heat. I walked into his room, to see he was chained to the table, in a forced heat and was leaking with the semen of many different alphas. I could've killed whoever had done this to him. I was also angrier when I realised that he wasn't carrying pups anymore. I knew that places like this, they make sure that their omegas don't get pregnant.

I walked up to him and felt horrible when I realised that he tried to move away from me, his legs as close as he could get them. I walked up to him and decided that the first thing that I need to do is clean him out, I couldn't bear to see him dripping from other alphas. I grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned him out. I know that he doesn't know that it is me, but if he knew, he would try and talk, and at the minute, we just need to mate and get to someplace safe. I knew that he would be sore, and most likely partly ripped, but I need to mate with him if I'm going to be able to help him. I decided that I would try and make this as painless and simple as I possibly could. I gently licked at his entrance, and he seemed surprised. I also dipped my tongue inside of him, hoping to soothe the pain, and it seems to have the desired effect as he relaxed, before he realised he didn't know me and straightened back up. When I couldn't do much more in the way of soothing him, I took off my clothes and lubed myself up as much as I could. I know that he has slick because he is in heat, but lube would just make it easier. I lined up with his entrance and gently pushed in. He hissed slightly but appeared to be in very little pain. I tried to make him relax by kissing and sucking down his neck. I then gently pulled out and pushed back in, only slightly quicker. I know that he'll try to resist me, because he doesn't realise it's me, but I can't afford to let him resist at the minute. He seemed surprised that I wasn't trying to force my way with him, and it made me wonder what the other had done to him. I picked up the pace slowly, and he tried to resist as much as possible while in heat. It was admirable of him to resist me because he doesn't think I'm me. When my knot formed, I soon realised that I wouldn't be able to knot him while his legs are too close, so I did the only thing I could think of. I knew that he would recognise my voice"Open your legs for me, Jacky." the reaction was instant, and his legs spread as wide as he could get them, and he threw his head back in a moan of my name "Maaarrrkkkk~" I fucked into him for around another minute before I spoke again. "Come for me." he did as he was told, and came at the same time as I managed to get my knot into him, and I bit down into his mating mark as I came in him, filling him to the brim. My eyes flashed, into a silver colour, which was strung with black.

I cleaned his body as well as I could at the minute, wiping him off as I was tied to him. He had small wounds, claw and teeth marks, and a growl rumbled in my throat. How dare they hurt him! Hurt MY Omega?! My eyes burnt red in my anger. I released the chains that were holding him down.

Jack turned around on my knot and buried his face into my shoulder. "Alpha..." he moaned lightly, and I held him close to my body, wishing I could just protect him from the world. "I'm here," I reassured him quietly, but I thought about the fact that he wasn't pregnant anymore. "J-Jack?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted an answer, he didn't speak, but just looked up at me. "Did they force you to take anything?" he seemed to think for a moment "Yeah, they forced me to swallow two pills. I don't know what one of them did." I sighed, I knew it "Mark, what's wrong?" he looked worried "Y-your smell is different. I think that pill... It..." I couldn't voice the words, though they were on the tip of my tongue. "M-Mark?" he stuttered, looking even more worried. "It made you lose our pups." I didn't know how else to tell him. I slightly regretted even saying anything as a tear rolled down his face and he buried his face back into my shoulder, and I felt his tears drip onto my shoulder. I held him close, rubbing his back in comfort. "I-I-m sorry!" oh no! He can't think it was his fault. I placed my fingers under his chin and gently and lifted his head, and when I looked into his watery eyes, they were still the beautiful, clear sky blue that I fell in love with. "Ssshhhhh. It's okay." I soothed gently, and he looked at me, surprised, did he expect me to hate him for it? I could never."I'm sorry. I couldn't keep our pups safe!"His eyes flitted between blues. I held him as he cried. He constantly murmured that he was sorry, even though I tried my best to assure him that it was okay, we would be okay.

When my knot finally went down, I eased out of him, and he gave a small whimper. I threw on my clothes and picked him up and walked straight to my car, I knew that no one would try to stop an angry alpha from taking what is theirs.

I put him in the car and drove as fast as I could to a small cabin the middle of a large wood. It was a building that we owned, and it was for if our pack house was uninhabitable for any reason. I suppose this is the perfect time to use it.

When we got there, I picked Jack up and walked in through the door quietly. The way to my bedroom is along a hallway on the back wall of the cabin so no one came this way. I placed Jack on my bed softly and got up to leave but Jack was holding onto me desperately, his hands twisted on my collar and hair. I gently attempted to untangle his fingers from me and walked towards the door. I knew that he was in a heat but I need to tell the others that I've found him.

He whined for me as I left and I desperately wanted to go back and fuck him, but I had to tell everyone I've found him, where he was and how he is no longer carrying my pups. I hate that he thinks it is his fault because it isn't, it's the fault of the stupid alpha that runs that bloody hotel! I felt a growl involuntarily rip from my throat.

"Mark?" it was Amy, and she looked at me fearfully and I instantly stopped growling. I don't want to scare my friends and pack just because I'm angry. I knew that if I tried to scare my pack, I could do it easily because they would be fearful of their angry alpha. "Yes?" I asked Amy tiredly. She looked at me for a moment. "Are you okay?" how do I even answer that? I'm not okay. "No, I'm not okay." I said simply "What's happened?" she seemed concerned. I sighed and tried to pick a choice of words that wouldn't make her or the pack worry too much, but I couldn't find a way. "I might as well tell everyone at the same time." I told her seriously, and she nodded in confirmation, before asking an innocent question that really got to me "Did you find Jack?" I had to calm my breathing, and I told her that I would explain when I could see everyone, so I would only have to explain once.

Amy led the way to the 'living room' where all of my pack were lounging, but if you looked closely, you could see that they were agitated. You could see in the way their muscles were tense and uncomfortable, and there was very little conversation from my usual social pack. When I entered the doorway, all of the heads turned to me as Amy went to sit down. I breathed in and tried to think of a way to not make them angry, or let them down. I decided the best way was to give them the straight truth. "I-I found Jack, but I was hoping I wouldn't find him in an alpha hotel." a couple of my packmates growled at the thought of Jack in a place like that. "That stupid place forced him into heat, and killed our pups." Many of them growled louder. "They did what?!" Dan shouted, and I couldn't help but agree with him. "He's okay, but I need to hurry up because...!" I gestured awkwardly, and they understood as they shooed me away and back to Jack.

I walked back into his bedroom and caught sight of him sprawled on his bed, sweating and moaning. I felt myself get hard just looking at him, and he moaned my name loudly when I touched him. "Maaarrrkkkk~" he moaned, pulling me down onto the bed, and I attacked at his neck, rubbing against him.

When things got more heated, and he was laid under me, begging and whining, I reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom. They were made so that when an alpha knots, it would stretch, and not tear.

Jack whined when he saw it, attempting to bat it away, but I held onto it and ripped its seal. When I tried to put it on, he refused to let me. He also tried to line me up with his entrance, but I moved away. Finally, I'd had enough. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him, looking directly into his pained and lusting eyes. "That." he bit out, looking at the condom in my hand. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, slightly confused. "It stops me having your pups," he whined. "I don't think we're ready for pups yet." I amended, and it was true, we graduated only a few weeks ago. "Please, let me!" he begged, trying to grab me. "No," I said, swiftly twisting away from his hands. I knew this was a dangerous game to play with an Omega in heat. "Is it because you don't trust me?" he asked brokenly, and his heat seemed to calm down, if only because of how he feels. "Of course I trust you." I assured him, but he just looked at me "How can you trust me? I lost your pups." "That wasn't your fault," I argued softly. "Yes it was!" he shouted. I sighed "No it wasn't. You know what they did to you. We're not ready for pups, we're still young and look at what just happened to you. Other alphas dared to touch MY OMEGA!" the last part was spoken in a harsh growl. He whimpered in fear slightly "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." I gently stroked his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "Okay," he said softly, opening his legs in invitation "Do what you like."

I fucked him, but it didn't quite feel the same, I wasn't releasing into my omega. I knew that jack felt like this as well because when I pulled out, he just whined a soft "I feel so empty.". I hugged him, I knew how he felt "I'm sorry, baby. It just has to be this way for now." he keened at the name, but still looked down. I felt so bad, but I knew that it had to be this way until we were ready.

We were like this for a few days, but it felt, almost incomplete.


	4. Nothing Is Perfect

Mark's P.O.V

The morning when Jack's heat had finally ended, the pale morning sun flashed directly onto my eyes, I woke up to find my now heatless Omega curled into my side, and I wrapped my arms around him protectively, just watching him sleep. His fluffed up green hair slightly matted with sweat, and black rings under his eyes. We get very little sleep when Jack almost constantly wants to mate. His body was marred with a range of bruises, which marked him as mine, but also a small group of almost healed cuts and scratches which showed what he had recently been through. His bonding mark seemed to have bled slightly as well, I suppose I had been a bit rough with it. His muscles seemed tense, and the insides of his thighs were sticky with slick. There was a small pile of used condoms on the floor next to my half of the bed. I blinked away my tiredness and saw as Jack groaned, rolling over before crying out in pain. I knew that I needed to care for him, for all that he's been through, and just look at him, he looks exhausted.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered to him softly, he blinked up at me before nodding slightly. "We need to wash," I told him softly, picking him up and running the bath. It was large enough to fit around three people, so we could bathe together. I placed him in the warm water and told him to stay here for a short while, while I changed the sheets. I stripped the bed, and the sheets were sticky with slick and cum... Lovely, just great.

I put on the softest sheets I could find, along with a large furry throw, and found a pair of thick fluffy towels. I went to move the used condoms off the floor, but I realised that one of them was split, which could mean... I just hope Jack isn't pregnant again, I don't want him to have to suffer so soon. I walked back into the bathroom and got in with Jack.

I grabbed the shampoo, and he had fun washing and messing with my hair, he washed it thoroughly and threaded conditioner through it with his fingers. He got tired, and so I washed his hair, and I decided that after this, we would have to redye our hair. I used the body wash to scrub him and myself down, and I also felt much better, I also used my magic to heal any small rips or mild soreness he would feel in his ass. Many people rarely use their magic, but I find it useful. I got us out and dried us both off, before blow drying our hair, and trimming it and redying it, mine still red and his still green. I also shaved us both, and we both cleaned our teeth. I dressed him in a clean pair of boxers, and I put on a pair. By now, Jack was tired, but not exhausted, so I found some oil from God knows where and thoroughly massaged the knots out of the whole of his body. He insisted that he do the same because he wanted to care for me too. I felt much looser and lighter after all this. I got Jack to drink a lot of water and eat a little food, as well as an aspirin, as he had complained of a headache. I also drank and ate. Finally, I wrapped us up in the furry throw and brought Jack closer to my body as we both fell asleep...

The next time I woke up to see Jack, I was much happier with what I saw. He looked relaxed and loose, his hair was redyed, trimmed, clean and silky smooth. He had no black rings under his eyes and didn't look hungry or thirsty. His face was more relaxed and clean-shaven. He smelt amazing and was curled into me happily, the sheets were clean, fluffy and warm.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to Mark looking down at me with lovingness, and his mocha brown eyes looked me up and down as I blushed faintly. I realised that he looked good, better than ever, with redyed, trimmed, clean and smooth hair, clean, unblemished sun-kissed skin, and newly shaved face. I then realised that I felt better than ever, cocooned in a comforting warmth. "Why do I feel so good?" I murmured to him softly "I took care of you," he replied back, and I blushed again.

We got dressed, but I didn't feel like seeing everyone at the minute, so we lay in the bed together, until I start to feel sick. I rush to the bathroom and throw up all of the contents of my stomach. Mark was frowning at me "What is it, Mark?" I asked him, voice rough and throat parched, Mark got up and grabbed me a glass of water for my throat and hugged me close. "Mark?" I asked again, he seemed to be avoiding it. "I-... Earlier, I moved the condoms off the floor," I blushed darkly at that "B-but one of them was... Split." my eyes widened "D-do you think that means I'm p-pregnant again?" he nodded, and internally, my Omega was so happy to be carrying my alpha's children again. "I don't think we should tell the pack yet, they were torn up enough when they found out we lost them last time." I put my head down, I didn't think they had known.

Me and Mark walked out of the room, and to where all of the pack currently is. Heads turned as I walked in, and Ethan, Amy, Signe and Marzia ran up and hugged me. "You're okay!" Signe shouted, and I cautiously hugged her back, hyperaware of my stomach. "I'd say he looks better than ever," Tyler commented passively. Ethan looked at my hair "Your hair's redyed!" I giggled at his enthusiasm for my hair.

Mark's protectiveness forced me to return to our rooms after a couple of hours. We stripped and got into bed together, but I just couldn't fall asleep. I was horny. I knew I would be able to convince Mark to fuck me if I tried. "M-Mark~" I moaned, rubbing Mark's boxers. He blinked at me before rolling us over and pinning my hands to the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked me groggily, looking at me. "M-Mark! Please~" he seemed to understand and pushed me down onto the bed while bringing a hand into my boxers and down to rub at my entrance. I moaned when he rubbed me, and I felt Mark mark me with love bites all down my pale neck. He turned me over and I spread my legs for him. He worked my boxers off me and I felt his cooling tongue on my entrance, I pushed myself back into him, to tell him to hurry up, I just want him to fuck me. He seemed to get the message as he took off his own boxers, and as he went to rub himself, I turned around and rubbed him. He groaned at the unexpected touch. He grabbed the lube from the desk and lubed himself up as I shiver in anticipation. I turned back around and felt him slowly push in as I hissed in pain. I had never had sex when I wasn't in heat. He managed to fully seat himself in me and kissed down the back of my neck to calm me. Eventually, he pulled out and pushed back in with force.

I whined in need and pain, as he fucks me with as much force as he can give. I felt myself rock back and forth with each of his thrusts, and I pushed back each time he rocked forwards. He forced his knot into my tight entrance.

I moaned as I felt him fill me with his warmth, I missed the feeling. When I wasn't in heat, I couldn't get pregnant, so there was no need for condoms, but alphas will still knot outside of rut.

*one week later*

Still, no one other than me and Mark knew that I was pregnant with Mark's pups. But one morning, I woke up to blood covering the sheets and an extreme pain in my stomach. "Mark!" I called, I knew he'd help. "Jack?!" he looked at me with wide and worried eyes. "It hurts!" I shouted, clutching my stomach tightly Mark seemed to drain of all positivity as he seemed to come to a conclusion "Miscarriage." he said, and that one word broke me. Why can't I give Mark children? It's like I'm cursed.

After that horrifying time, Mark cleaning me up, and changed the sheets, and forced me to wash, dress, drink and eat. I didn't put any effort into anything. "Jack, whats wrong?" he asked me not too much later, and his eyes were filled with worry. I broke down, tears streaking my face and dripping off my chin "Mark, why can't I give you pups?!" he looked shocked for a moment "It's just bad luck." he told me, holding me close and rubbing my back. "But I'm useless to you if I can't provide you with pups! I might as well just die." I murmured the last sentence, but Mark still heard me. "Pups or not, I refuse to lose my mate over this." he spoke firmly, and that was when I realised, I'd be leaving Mark without a mate "I'm so sorry, Mark ." he just gave me a faint, tired smile "Sshhhh, it's alright." and with that, I managed to pull myself together.

Mark's P.O.V

Jack refuses to leave our room anymore, and won't let anyone other than me see him. He doesn't eat, drink or wash unless I force him to. I feel like I'm losing him, and I know why. It's because he thinks he useless, no matter how hard I try to convince him otherwise. Omegas, years ago, were created to go into heat and all that because the one use of being an omega was to have your alpha's children, so he would think I have no use for him.

The pack is really concerned, but there's nothing we can do... Well, there is one thing I can do, but if it goes wrong, I might lose him permanently. I don't particularly want to have to do it, we're still really young. He's eighteen, and I just turned nineteen. I know the only way I can convince him that he 'has a use' is to get him pregnant again, but if we lose those pups, I'll just lose him more. But even then, I know that I have to do it. His next heat, I'll have to get him pregnant again.

Jack's P.O.V

*Two weeks later*

I know that I'll have a heat soon, I can't exactly time them, because my heats are erratic thanks to the fact that I've only ever had two heats, and they were both forced. I'm not sure if I can even face my heat, knowing that Mark will only stop me getting pregnant. I whined as I thought about it, and realised that I was actually whining because I've gone into heat. Mark approached me as I begged him. He didn't waste any time and took off all of our clothes. He also kissed a trail down my throat and turned me over so he could line himself up. I realised he had chosen not to use a condom, but I wasn't complaining. I realised what he was doing. He's giving me a use! He's trusting me to not mess up this time, trusting me with another litter of his pups. I could've cried out in happiness. He seemed to feel my happiness, as he smiled before pushing in.

*Time skip*

We both were panting heavily as he brought us under the covers, knot still locking him in place. Locking in my chance to make myself useful, I wouldn't waste it!

I woke up a few hours later, but I didn't feel my heat, so that must mean? Yes!

I turned around to see Mark holding me. "Mark!" I yelled enthusiastically, shaking his shoulders. His dark eyes blinked open to look at me, and when he said how happy I was, he smiled at me tiredly. "Mark! I'm not in heat!" he just looked at me for a moment before answering "Your scent has changed.". I snuggled up to him happily "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated to him, over and over. He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Aren't you happy?" I asked, looking at him. He shuffled awkwardly "Of course, it's just..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I-I knew you didn't want me," I whispered brokenly, moving away from him. He caught my wrist, looking at me pleadingly "I do want you! I'm just... I'll be fine, don't worry about it." and at that moment, he looked so tired, as if he was carrying the weight of the world. "I'm worried about you." I told him quietly, and he blinked, before seeming to draw himself up, not looking tired anymore "There's no need to be worried about me." I studied him for a moment "O-Okay." and that was the end of the conversation.


	5. Running Never Works...

Mark's P.O.V

It had been a few days now...

We were about to tell the pack about our pups, but I'm just so tired. It's so hard just trying to keep everything together, and it's even worse when you feel trapped like there is no one to confide in. I don't want to worry anyone.

"Come on! Let's go tell them!" Jack yelled enthusiastically, bouncing on his heels, and I smiled lightly, I hadn't seen him this happy in a long time. The smile dropped off my face when I remembered, for a while now, I've had a thought that worries me to no end. I have a feeling that Jack has a... A symptom that would be any omega's worst nightmare. There is one permanent problem that omegas can have, especially male ones, and it's where the muscles in the womb are too weak, meaning that if they ever get pregnant, they'll lose the child because the womb opens too early, meaning they have a miscarriage, no matter how many times they try.

I shook my head, and looked at Jack, who had stopped looking happy, and tried to brighten up. "You go see them, I'll catch up in a minute." he looked at me for a moment, frowning, before moving over to the door "See you in a minute." he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. When I heard his footsteps leave the door, I locked it and slid down it. My shoulders dropped and my exhaustion and stress showed more than ever. I had to worry about Jack, pups, my pack, the blood rogues, Aaron, the alpha hotel, my pack house, and so much more. How did the blood rogues find my pack house? Could Jack be unable to have children? How would he even feel about that? Would the alpha hotel look for Jack? Will Aaron try to find us again? I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I look so stressed and tired; I can't let Jack see me like this, he'd just be worried. I looked in the cabinet behind the mirror and saw something glint in the light. I moved some things out of the way, the shiny thing was a razor blade, I think we all know where this is going. I looked at my sleeve and cautiously rolled it up, looking at the clear skin. It wouldn't be clear for much longer. If you looked closely, you could see a few very thin, pale lines on the insides of my arms, but they were barely noticeable now. When I was younger, I had cut before, soon after my dad died, and I lost sight of what I was doing. Back then, I had been scared to cut too deep. They barely even drew blood, so they didn't scar as much as they could have.

I pressed the sharp blade against my skin and slid it across my wrist. I hissed slightly and bit my lip from the pain as I did it again and again. In the end, I had 7 bleeding red lines decorating my arm. My blood rolled down my arm and dripped to a small, scarlet pond that pooled on the cold tile floor. I stayed there for a few minutes, watching my blood, but then I remembered, my pack had expected me to see them a while ago.

I cleaned off my arm and bandaged it before rolling my sleeve back down. I hastily cleaned up the bathroom.

I walked out of the room, and to my pack. They all looked up when I walked in. "Where have you been?!" Felix shouted, I knew he was just concerned but I was snappish "Why do you need to know?!" I snapped at him, trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, right where my slashes are, as I hissed and my left eye burnt. I heard everyone other than Felix gasped, as I quickly brought my free hand up to my face, covering my eye. Felix wasn't surprised because he was the only one I told about Dark, and my eye changed because of Dark. The only problem is that it... He isn't exactly natural and he hasn't resurfaced for years. Felix sighed "You might as well let them see, they have already seen it, you can't hide it now." I sighed as well, before dropping my hand, and everyone gasped again.

Jack's P.O.V

I didn't understand what I was seeing. Mark's left eye was black where it should be white, and his Iris had turned a dark red, a sinister red. His eye also flared black. Nobody spoke, but Mark doubled over, hacking. When he stopped and moved his hand away from his mouth, and I became much more concerned. He had coughed up blood, an unnaturally dark red blood. "M-Mark!" I shouted, running over to him, but he moved away from me. Mark and Felix shared a resigned smile, and I knew they must know something no one else does. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him, and he grimaced "It's nothing dangerous, just... Don't mind it." I looked at him, disbelieving "You can't expect me to look over that!" he seemed to finally snap "Shut up! Just shut up!" he seemed so exhausted and stressed again. Felix looked at Mark, concerned "You didn't." Felix growled at him. Mark just looked away, and Felix walked over to him, grabbing at his sleeve. I didn't know what to expect, but I was not ready to see that under Mark's sleeve, there was a bandage, soaked through with blood. Felix carried on, pulling at the bandages, and when he managed to get it off, it showed clean cut marks. Marks made with a blade. Everyone just looked at him, shocked. I went over to him, as Felix moved away to make room for me to stand next to him. I held his wrist gently "A-alpha, why?" he just looked away "Mark!" I cried out, but he just stood up, walking back to our rooms, but I followed him. When we were back to the privacy of our room, he turned around "LEaVe Me alONe!", I jumped back... His voice wasn't... HIS voice, it was... Weird. I cowered back slightly "M-Mark?" he growled at me, getting closer, and I began to cry; I was scared. Mark would never act like this! He seemed to realise I was crying, and his eye faded back to normal as he ran up to me and wrapped me up in his arms. I leant into him, this is my Mark.

"M-Mark?" I asked him softly, and I heard him ask a quiet "Yes?" I really didn't want to know, but I was too curious "W-What was that-t?" I asked, voice shaking. He sighed, closing his eyes "I-It's Dark, he's not exactly... Natural, but he lives in me. It's weird, but I have no idea why he decided to reappear." "O-oh, o-okay." I didn't really understand, but I didn't want to know.

I then remembered his arm, and rolled his sleeve back up, revealing the slashes up his arm. he pulled his arm out of my grip, and I watched as the wounds sealed themselves up, leaving only pale white scars. I looked at him, confused "What just happened?" I asked dumbly, and he chuckled "I've always been able to do it, it's why I'm almost never injured. Nothing about me seems to make sense." he shook his head, giving a sigh. I then realised something "We never did get around to telling the pack about the pups." we both looked at each other before laughing, of course, we of all people would forget the one thing we meant to tell them.

"Mark, you look so tired, what's wrong." I asked, frowning at him, and he just sighed "I am tired," he said, moving away, but I held onto his arm, desperately "No! Don't go! Don't leave me alone," he looked at me, sighing. I saw him mouth sorry, and I was confused until he ripped his arm out of my grip and walked out of the door. I heard the front door slam. I ran out of the room and to the front door, which I ripped open as I looked outside frantically, but he had already disappeared into the tree line. I slid down the frame of the door as tears filled my eyes, why does life have to be so hard?! I'm only 18 so why has everything gone so downhill so fast?

I heard someone walk down the hallway, and felt more than saw Felix pick me up "Come on," he said softly, carrying me to the kitchen, where he made coffee as Dan and Phil tried and failed to make pasta, and were rescued from their horrifying creation by Marzia, who managed to salvage whatever they had created.

We ended up with spaghetti and coffee. We all sat at a long table. I was sat at the bottom of the table on the left-hand side, and opposite me was Felix, and to his right was Marzia. Opposite Marzia, and next to me, was Dan, and on his other side was Phil. Opposite Phil was Amy, who was sat next to Signe, and opposite Signe was Wade, who was sat next to Cry, and opposite to Cry was Ethan, who was sat next to Tyler, but opposite Tyler was just an empty chair, where Bob would have sat if he had not died at the old pack house. My minimal happiness evaporated entirely when I looked at the two empty chairs set up at the table. Amy had set the table, and she had accidentally set every seat a plate and cutlery to eat with, even though no one was sat in two of the chairs. Dan, Phil and Marzia had made too much food for 11 of us, they had made enough for 13.

Even though there were a lot of us, the table felt so empty. It was because, at the head of the table, there was an empty seat. I was sat next to the head of the table, and so was Felix. Can you guess why? We were sat next to the head of the table because that's where Mark sits, he is our alpha, after all. I'm sat there because I'm his mate, and Felix is sat there as he is second in command.

I looked down the table, and my eye was caught on Cry and Felix. Felix was only eating a very small amount, and he wasn't talking to anybody, muscles all tensed, and seemed like he had dark clouds over his head. The area around Cry seemed to be darker than everywhere else, and I suppose that that is because he is the element of light. He didn't eat anything at all, and he walked out after a few minutes. It seems that they both know the most about Mark and his past.

We finished eating, but I realised that no one had eaten all of their food.

I walked back to mine and Mark's room, and I'm starting to get worried, where is Mark? It's getting really late and he hasn't come back. Cry walked in and didn't say anything for a moment, just watching me, until he spoke, voice quiet "He'll be okay, he's one of the strongest people I know," and without even waiting for a response, he walked out of the room. I went to bed but didn't sleep as I was thinking about Mark as I snuggled into his bedding, his scent calming me down, if I was too stressed, I could harm our pups. I hope he is okay.

Mark's P.O.V

I managed to get out of view just before jack opened the door. I decided that he would find me if I stayed here too long, and so carried on further into the woods. I carried on walking for a couple of miles before I caught the scent of a wolf pack. I carried on into their territory with caution. There was only a few of them of them. Eventually, I came across a wolf, which growled at me, crouching and ready to pounce. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's just your pack scent is really familiar. I'm the next pack over." The wolf stood up straight again but still looked slightly suspicious. they started to walk in the direction I was originally heading, looking back at me, and I understood, they wanted me to follow them, most likely to their alpha. I nodded and turned into my wolf form as they stepped back a bit. I know that I have a larger wolf form than most people but it's not that much of a difference is it?

We ran across fields and through woodland, and eventually, we made it to a building. We both changed back to our human forms, and they turned into a short woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes.

We walked in, and I was met with the sight of a tall man with black hair, and light grey eyes. He seemed slightly confused as to why I was here but didn't seem malicious, most likely as I am on my own. Sat alongside him was a short, curvy woman with extremely pale blonde hair and baby blue eyes. They seemed to be around 27, maybe?

"Who is this Cyrus?" the man asked, turning to the woman who had led me here. She looked at her alpha "This alpha, he is from the next pack to the left of our lands. He said that our pack scent was familiar," the alpha looked at us "Well, my name is Raven, and this is my mate, Elise." the alpha said, gesturing towards the woman sat next to him. I nodded "I'm Mark, and, well, I have a mate and pack, but they're not with me at the minute," the woman frowned at me "Why are you out here alone?" I looked down, I might as well tell them "Everythings just... Starting to get to me, I guess," both Raven and Elise nodded in sympathy. "I can remember when I used to struggle," that was when Elise spoke, "How old are you?" she asked, looking at me as if she could work it out from my looks "I'm 19," I mumbled, looking down. She and Raven both smiled "I'm 28," Raven said, and Elise followed with "I'm 27,".

We all shared a smile "You can stay here for the night if you want, but your mate will most likely be worried," I nodded "Thank you, I'll set off early in the morning. I don't want my pack to worry," Raven nodded "That is a wise decision,".

Elise stood up "Well, if you're staying, Cyrus can show you around. Then I can show you a room to stay in and we can talk. I can imagine you haven't eaten either, so we can all eat before bed." I nodded gratefully "Thank you," "No need to thank us," Raven smiled reassuringly. he then turned to Cyrus "Would you mind showing him around?" he asked, and she smiled "Not at all, come on, this way,". And with that, I was shown around. I also met a few other wolves, who were just as kind. One of them was called Frisk, and she was only 17, with crimson eyes and shoulder-length, straight tawny-coloured hair.

I also met twins called Fyre and Emrys. Emrys was male, with short white hair and dark, amber eyes. His twin had black hair that was well below her hips and violet eyes. They both had snowy white skin and pale freckles.

They all seemed like amazing people.

I was then shown back to the main room, where Elise met me. "Hi, did you enjoy your tour?" she asked, smiling, and I smiled back "Yeah, you have a great pack," she looked at the kitchen door. "Hey, do you mind if I cook while we talk," I nodded "Yeah, sure,". And so that's how we ended up in the kitchen, me helping here and there while we talked. "Well, tell me about your mate," "What about them?" I asked while passing her a spoon, "Ummmm, what gender are they?" she prompted "Male," I told her, smiling at the thought of him "What is his name?" I smiled lightly "His name is Sean, but he likes to be called Jack," then I thought about something "Oh shit," I murmured under my breath, but she still heard me "What is it?" she asked, concern lacing her voice "I really don't want him to worry, he-he's pregnant," she looked surprised at that "H-he's miscarried once and was forced to lose another litter before that," she winced "I can see why you want to make sure he doesn't worry," I sighed as she seemed to pick up on something I said "How did he lose them the first time?" it hurt to think about it, but I understood she wasn't trying to be harsh "he was taken by an alpha hotel, they forced him to lose them," she winced again "God, I'm sorry," I looked down "Thanks," I said, looking up at her. She smiled, before announcing "Food's ready!" Everyone walked in, and we all ate dinner.

Raven showed me to a room, and it was lovely "you can stay here any time you like, you can even bring your pack if you like," I nodded gratefully, and I was left to sleep.

I woke up at about 5 am, and warned Frisk, who was the only one awake, that I was leaving. She nodded and told me that she would tell Elise and Raven when they got up.

I walked back to my pack territory...

...

...

...


	6. Returning And Pups

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up at about 6 am and looked out the window at the right time to see Mark walk in from the treeline. I ran downstairs, trying not to wake anyone else up and ripped open the front door and wrapped Mark up in a hug. He hugged me back, murmuring in my ear as I buried my face in his neck "Hey, it's alright, I'm here," I cried into his shoulder. "Where did you go?" I cried, as he held me "I visited the next pack over, they are definitely allies." "What if someone had tried to kill our babies! I couldn't have stopped them!" He cradled me "Hey, our pack could protect you. An alpha is nothing without their pack,"

Mark's P.O.V

When I was speaking, I stroked his stomach softly, trying to reassure him, and it seemed to work as he relaxed slightly under my touch. I held his jaw, kissing him slowly, and we then walked back into the house.

We continued kissing, as I pressed him against the table. He bent over it, and I released him "We shouldn't do this," I said, gesturing towards the fact that this was going somewhere that it really doesn't need to go at the minute. He looks up at me "Maybe we should. Let my body know that you're not leaving," and with that, he reached up for my collar, bringing me back down as I continued to kiss him. I moved away from him, gesturing to my bedroom "We shouldn't do this over a table," I led him to my bed, where I laid him down and took off his shirt. He more than happily let me, as he reached up to pull off my shirt. I kissed down his chest and stomach leaving dark purple love bites in a trail down to his v-line. I played with his nipples as he moaned, arching his back. His porcelain skin was painted with the dark reds and purples of my love bites. He reached up, tangling his hands in my hair, tugging at it slightly as I continued to abuse his neck and bond bite. I then reached over to his jeans, which I pulled off along with his boxers. He tugged at my jeans, and I took them off, as well as my boxers.

I reached over to the cabinet, where I found the lube and put some on my fingers as I pushed one into his entrance. He moaned at the intrusion, and I thrust my fingers in and out. I eventually used all three fingers, and when I pulled them out, he whimpered from lack of friction. I then lined myself up with his entrance. I pushed into him as he moaned and I pushed myself all the way in.

*Time skip*

We were both left panting as I got up, going over to the shower, where I got a quick wash. jack got in after me, and I went downstairs, making a coffee and sitting on the window ledge which overlooks the trees. I heard someone come downstairs, and it was Jack, who was then followed by Felix and Cry. I tried to back away, but they saw me. This can't end well. I stood up, about to walk away, but Felix grabbed my arm "Let go of me, please," I asked him, but he just held on "Where do you think you are going now?" He asked me, and I turned around to look at him "Somewhere away from here," I said, gesturing outside, and he understood as his shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that I just wanted to get away from everything for a while. "Don't be out long, we worry," and with that, he let me go. I thought that would have gone a lot worse in reality. "Fine, I-I'll stay," I said, walking back down the hallway.

Jack walked up to me, kissing me quickly "I'm glad you decided to stay. I have felt so far away from you lately," I flashed him a quick smile, but it wasn't a true smile, even if he didn't realise. He stayed by my side all day, never leaving me alone, and that was when I remembered, we still haven't told the pack about our pups. I turned to whisper in Jack's ear "Hey, we need to tell them" I said to him softly, caressing his belly gently. He nodded "Umm, Felix?" Jack asked him nervously, looking over at him "Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at him. I spoke for Jack "Can you get the pack together?" He nodded and walked down the hallway, shouting everyone into the main room. Once everyone was sat down, we sat with them as Jack cleared his throat "I-I'm... I am... Pregnant... Again." he struggled but eventually got there. I continued "I know we haven't had the best luck so far, but third time's the charm?" I shrugged "I don't really know what to say," everyone laughed lightly, and I felt Jack relax against my side.

*Time Skip* (6 months)

Things have really started to look up. Jack's still got our pups, Raven's pack are doing good and nothing bad has really happened. Jack is now well over his morning sickness, which I am extremely glad of.

A lot of us had to find jobs to sustain the pack, which meant that Felix, Dan, Marzia, Tyler and Amy all had jobs. I had now taken more into my role as alpha, seeing who lives in the pack territories nearby. They all seem like decent packs. Most of the more submissives stay at home, like Jack, Ethan and Phil, and the more dominant ones who can survive without any pack members go to work, like Dan, Felix and Tyler.

*Time Skip* (1 month)

It won't be long until Jack had our pups, and the whole pack is excited, but especially Jack. I went out onto the front porch but saw a piece of paper that there. I picked it up and discovered a note on it 'Reverof tsal t'now ssenippah ruoy,' it took me a while to realise it was backwards, and I was concerned, to say the least. I'll have to keep an eye out for anything strange.

Later that night, I was in mine and Jack's room when Dan walked in, cautious and I wondered why he seemed so scared. "What is it, Dan?" I asked, concerned. He looked me in the eyes "I-I came to ask permission to try and get Phil pregnant. It's just all of the excitement of your pups has made Phil want to have some, a-and I would like to have them, but we might not be able to... We find it harder to have pups than an alpha and omega, but we can tr-" "Dan, stop right there," I cut through his rambling, and he looked down "Sorry for asking, alpha" he said, and I saw tears prick his eyes as he turned back to the door. I caught his shoulder, turning him back around "Of course you can, Dan." I assured him, and he smiled "Really?" He asked, hope tinging his voice "Yes," I said, pushing him slightly towards the door "Go, tell Phil, try," I said, smiling softly. He looked so excited as he dashed out of the room, calling "Phil! Phil!" I heard Phil's muffled reply "We need to talk! I have something to tell you!" And then I heard their bedroom door close, and Phil squeal in happiness. Two males can get pregnant, even if they are not an alpha and omega, but it will be extremely difficult.

I walked out of the room, to see Jack waddling down the hallway. He has to have a lot of pups to be that big. He smiled at me, and I went up and kissed him, as he kissed back. I went to move my mouth to his neck, but he pushed my head away "Not today, Mark," he giggled slightly at my pout as I whined, "Why not?" It wasn't so much that I wanted sex, but that recently, he hasn't let me touch him like that at all, and I'm a little concerned as to why. The last time he did that was because he was self-conscious about his body."Just not today, " he grimaced slightly, as I studied him closely "Are you okay?" He seemed surprised at my question for a few beats, before he regained the function to speak "Mhhhmmm," I narrowed my eyes "You're not worried about anything?" I questioned him further, as his eyes widened slightly "N-no, why would I be worried?" He stuttered nervously. "I don't know, why don't you tell me," he just looked at the floor, away from my eyes "It's stupid r-really," he admitted, "I'm more than willing to listen," I assured him as he relaxed slightly "'S just, after I have these pups, will you even want to mate with me anymore? I'll probably end up so stretched that I'll be useless," he said, referring to the fact that after he has the pups, he thinks that I won't be able to get any sexual pleasure from him because his hole has been permanently stretched out. He really needs to learn more about omegan anatomy "Male omegas are built differently, so when they have their pups, they'll end up back to how they normally were, that wouldn't change," he seemed surprised "Oh." And suddenly, he hugged me "Thank you. I don't have to worry anymore," I held him in my arms. He looked at my lips "Now where were we?"...

*Time Skip* (2 months)

Nothing bad has happened, yet. Jack will be having his pups any day now. I heard someone walk in through the front door and turned to see Dan ushering a crying Phil inside. I moved towards them "What happened?" I felt Jack by my side. I also knew that a few others were nearby. They had just been to the doctors. It has been two months since I told them they could try for pups, but after a while of no success, they went to the doctor to see if anything was wrong. "I-I'm infertile," Phil whimpered.

We all sat with them that night, trying to calm them down and convince them that it is okay.

In the morning, I woke up to Jack whimpering in pain. I woke up instantly "What is it?" I asked with concern "Is it the pups?" He nodded as he bit his lip and scrunched his eyes up. I got up quickly and ran to find Felix. I woke him up quickly, and he and I rushed to get dressed as I got Jack, wrapping him up and Felix got anything we would need. We sent out a text to all the pack as we had no time to wake them all, we also left a note on the fridge.

We got into my car, but Felix drove as I got in the back with Jack. He laid his head in my lap while his body was across the seats. He held my arm tightly "Mark, Mark, Alpha," he kept whispering under his breath. After around 30 minutes, we arrived at the hospital and Jack's water had already broke.

We rushed in, and a nurse hurriedly brought us to an empty room with a hospital bed. She rushed out to find a doctor as I laid him on the bed, taking off the throw, leaving him in boxers and my oversized shirt. I saw a doctor rush in as he told Felix to wait in the waiting room. He seemed like he was about to ask me to as well until he realised I'm his alpha and showed me to the seat next to the bed. He unhesitatingly took off Jack's boxers, and the alpha side of me wanted to growl because my omega was on display, but I knew that it was only because he is having pups. I gently took Jack's hand as he tightly gripped mine, and his scared blue eyes locked onto mine. He only turns nineteen in about a week.

The doctor felt Jack's stomach, and drew back, surprised "There is a lot of pups in there," then he lent over to me, speaking too quietly for Jack to hear "I think they might be dead," I nodded solemnly. I knew that if Jack had heard that, he would have probably given up trying to push, which could mean he would die. How had we not realised that the pups never kicked? We only had a couple of checkups in the beginning, which were fine.

Jack was told to push, and he did. Eventually, we ended up with seven stillborn pups. The pain had meant that, thankfully, Jack hadn't realised that he couldn't hear crying and he had continued to push them all out. The doctor frowned sympathetically "As I feared, they were all stillborn," Jack froze "W-what?" He whimpered, looking at me fearfully "Their... They're?.." he couldn't say it, so I just nodded. He cried out, and doctors surrounded him, checking his vitals as I looked down the line of my stillborn pups. They were all so cute, though none were moving.

I looked at them all, but suddenly, I stopped. I swear I saw a twitch in one of them. It was the littlest one, a female. She had pale white skin, like her 'mother' and a little bit of nearly black hair, like mine. She was so cute. I moved closer to her, looking closely. The younger nurse moved to stop me, but the older one grabbed her arm, and I heard her whisper to the younger one "Sometimes an alpha can tell if their pups are still alive, even if we can't,". I moved closer to the baby, sniffing her. Unlike the others, she actually has a very faint scent, it's not discernable, but a stillborn pup would have no scent. I moved as close as I could get, gently stroking her cheek, growling softly. Her eyelids shifted, and she gave out a soft whimper, head moving into my touch weakly. The young nurse looked amazed as the little one showed the nearest signs of life, but I knew she wouldn't survive like this, so I picked her up, being as gentle as I can, and moved towards the group of doctors bustling around Jack. I growled, shoving them out of the way, and got to Jack. He didn't look up, but the doctors looked amazed and confused as I brought a just surviving little girl to my mate. I stroked my mate's cheek softly, causing him to look up, and his eyes brightened so much. He whined "Ours?" I nodded, gently passing her to my lover, as he took her softly, cradling her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered, as she cuddled close to my mate's chest weakly and he yipped softly in happiness, cooing at her. She cried quietly, and a doctor turned to a nurse "Do you have any Omega milk?" The nurse nodded, coming over with a bottle, which she handed to Jack. She drank half of it before falling asleep in his arms. Jack also fell asleep from exhaustion. The doctors cleared off eventually, and I just sat watching my exhausted mate and newborn pup sleep.

After a few hours, our pup woke back up, but I didn't want to wake Jack. She cried for food again, so I grabbed the bottle, which was now half empty, and fed her while holding her in my arms. Even after just a few hours, she already looked stronger, looking at me with dark blue eyes which would probably change colour soon. She tired out again, so I sat down, cross-legged on the chair, sitting her on my lap as she slept.

Jack woke up not too long after, looking around frantically for his child, before seeing her in my arms and relaxing. "Adelaide," he said suddenly, and I looked up at him in confusion "We should call her Adelaide, you can pick her middle name," I nodded, I like that name. I thought about a middle name "Isla?" I asked, and he nodded, "Adelaide Isla Fischbach," he completed, smiling. ( Isla is pronounced Ila if you didn't know,).

He looked at me "How did you know she was still alive?" I thought about it for a moment "I thought I saw her twitch, and when I went up to her, she was breathing, albeit very shallowly. Maybe it was for the same reason that I can heal myself?" He nodded "Probably,". He reached out for her, and I placed her in his arms. He just held her close to his chest, and he seemed so protective of her.

At that moment, I saw the door open as Felix walked in, watching Jack. He looked at me, nodding his head towards the door, I nodded and followed him out "What happened?" He asked quietly, and I replied with "Six stillborn, and just one who was almost dead," I said, wincing at the fact that it had almost been seven stillborn pups. He frowned for a moment "I'm really worried about the fact that he just has a really bad luck with pups," I looked down "I think we're both worried," he looked down as well. " Come on, we don't want him to worry," I motion to the doors he nodded and we re-entered the hospital room to see Jack cradling Adelaide.

A doctor then walked in and told us but if all of Jack's vitals are ok he would be able to go home tomorrow.

I smiled as I watched Jack smile as he cradled our cub carefully 'Adelaide', I thought absently. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and checked it to see that Ethan, Amy, Signe, Marzia and Dan had all texted me. I check Ethan's message first:

E: 'Oh my god! Is he okay?! Are you okay?! Are the pups okay?!'

M: 'Yes, we're fine, only one surviving pup though, : ('

I only quickly skimmed the other messages, Ethan would tell them what I had sent. I looked over to see that Jack had fallen asleep, and so I went to the hospital canteen to find some food. Surprisingly, it was pretty good food, and I also brought Jack a meal and water. I didn't tell him that I hid a heat suppressant in his food, his body could go into heat soon, and we really don't need that with a new pup. I also got some more milk for our cub.

I walked back into the room to see Felix watching over Jack, of course when I left the room, Felix would watch Jack and our cub. It's his instinct, as the beta. He looked up when he saw me, and he looked tired as hell, probably from worrying "Felix, get some food, and go home," he tried to protest, but I cut through his words "Go, Felix. We'll be okay," and with that he nodded, leaving the room.

I gently shook Jack's shoulder, and he blinked sleepily, even while asleep he had held our daughter close. He looked at me drowsily for a moment, before his eyes cleared "Hey, Jack, I brought food," he smiled at me gratefully, as I took our daughter from him, leaving him to eat. "Thanks, Mark," he gave me a warm, loving look, that I most likely shared, before eating his food, he must be starving. I grabbed the bottle of milk, holding Adelaide in my arms as I fed her, and she ate happily, before dozing off again. She really is adorable. He finished eating, and I felt bad that I hadn't told him about the suppressant, but it's only while he's in the hospital, then I can tell him. he laid back down "Why am I so tired," he whined, as I giggled "You just gave birth, give your body a chance!" he smiled "I managed to keep a pup alive,". He looked cold "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, worried, is he okay? He shivered slightly "I'm just cold," I thought for a moment "Then I'll come sit over there," he nodded excitedly as I sat down next to him, our cub in my arms. He pulled me halfway onto the bed before wrapping around me "You're warm," he explained briefly, before shutting his eyes.

It had gotten pitch black outside, and so I closed my eyes. Jack probably won't let me escape his clutches for a while, so I might as well sleep.

Right?


	7. Coming Home And Kalix

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to a warmth surrounding me, and I opened my eyes to see Mark, who I then realised was gently holding our pup. She was sleeping soundly, and I watched as Mark's dark eyes opened, and he looked both me and Adelaide over before settling again. I watched him stand, as he passed me our daughter while he stretched. I couldn't help but stare at his body as his shirt rode up, and I looked away, blushing heavily at the dirty thoughts I currently had. He straightened back up as a doctor walked into the room "Ah, you're awake. You should be able to go home if we check everything is okay first," I nodded as Mark's eyes slitted at the doctor, but he's probably just protective of me. I gave Adelaide to Mark.

The doctor brought me to an examination room, locked the door, and he turned to me with a vicious smirk. I looked at him calculatingly, and he approached me as I tried to back away, only to be met with a wall. I only now realise that this doctor is an alpha. He grabbed my hair roughly, tugging my head up to expose my bond mark, where Mark had marked me. He growled at the sight of the mark, and he reached down and bit into it, tearing my flesh, causing my neck to bleed. "You already had pups, but I can forgive you for that. You are a beautiful omega after all," I tried to move, but he held me in place as he tore up my bond mark viciously. I felt my blood drip down my neck, as he grabbed the shirt I was wearing, which is actually Mark's, and he pulled it off of me, leaving me in just my boxers as he left painful love bites down my chest, which were almost black. He got to my boxers as he grinned up at me, but that was the moment I heard the lock of the door click open, and it opened slightly, but then this doctor blocked my view. Suddenly, the doctor was thrown off of me and into the wall, where Mark pinned him, growling in his face as I collapsed down the wall in relief, I was so thankful that Mark had found us before it had gotten any worse, or what if he had tried to take me away from Mark, and our pup?! I saw another doctor walk in, and his eyes widened "What the hell happened here!" he shouted, and the doctor that had tried to hurt me spoke up "This alpha was abusing a patient!". The new doctor growled at Mark, but I shouted "No! He's my alpha!" the doctor stopped his advance and turned to me "Has he forced you to say that? Did he force you to be his mate?". I can't even imagine Mark doing anything like that "No, I'm in hospital because I just had a pup," the doctor's eyes softened slightly, but hardened as they turned to the guilty doctor "Now it makes sense," he walked up to Mark, taking the other doctor by the arm harshly. "Would you two mind explaining exactly what happened? You might have to tell the police," I whimpered, but as Mark nodded, I followed. "Go back to the ward, I'll alert the police," he smiled, dragging the other doctor away with him.

Now it was only me and Mark, I felt the tears roll down my face as the blood dripped down. Mark ran over to me "Hey, hey. It'll be okay," he comforted me softly, pulling me into his arms on the floor, but I pried his arms away from me "I don't deserve you," I whimpered softly as he tried to get to me again "You deserve everything," I just looked down "Look at my bond mark. It's not okay! Only you are allowed to do anything like that to me," his eyes softened "Come here," he said quietly, and I couldn't resist, so I curled up into his arms. He moved my head up gently and looked at my torn bond mark. He bent his head down to it, and I felt his cooling tongue lap at it softly, erasing the scarlet blood, and it made me feel better. I felt the disgusting touch of the doctor fade ever so slightly. I moved my head further, and he continued, more confident before he stopped, and I whimpered. "Come on, we need to go back to the ward," and with that he picked me up, taking me back over to the ward.

He took me back to the empty room, and placed me on my hospital bed and I saw Adelaide in a crib beside my bed, and I went to pick her up but Mark grabbed my wrist. "Hey, she'll be okay, let me take care of you," he pulled me close, and he sat on the bed as I sat in his lap and he gently pushed my head back, exposing my neck. He continued to lap at my bond mark, cleaning it off, and his cool tongue soothed the pain and I relaxed more. I'm safe. I'm in my alpha's arms, with my pup nearby, we'll all be okay. He stood up, gently taking me off his lap, placing me back on the bed as he bent down, tilting my head up and pressing a kiss to my lips. He then walked out of the room and returned a couple of minutes later with a cloth with some disinfected water and a bandage. He walked up to me "Come here," he pulled me back onto his lap, and dipped the cloth in the water before softly dabbing my neck, and I winced at the sting. He cleaned the wound for a few minutes before wrapping it in a loose bandage. "Better?" He asked, concern in his voice as I nodded "Yeah, my neck's just stiff and stings," he grimaced "I can't do much about that," I smiled, laying my hand over his "It's okay," he played a timid smile, intertwining our hands. He frowned at my chest and I looked down, only to see the dark love bites of the doctor littering my body. I moved my hand to them, but Mark softly pushed my hand away from them "The police will need evidence," I grimaced and nodded.

At that moment, the doctor who had found us walked in, a police officer in tow, but the doctor was an alpha and the police officer a beta. The officer took a seat next to the bed "You're the Omega that was attacked, right?" They asked me softly and I nodded timidly. They threw me a reassuring smile "Everything's going to be okay. Now, can you tell me your version of events?" I nodded again, before speaking "They told me I was going to be checked and that if everything was okay I would go home. The doctor then took me into an examination room, but he locked the door and turned to me. I tried to back away, but I just met the wall and he got closer. I remember he pulled at my hair, and pulled my head up, which showed my bond mark," to show who's mark it was, I pressed my head into Mark's shoulder "And he growled at it B-but he s-said 'Y-You already had pups B-but I can forgive you for that-t, you're a-a beautiful o-omega after all-l," I took a deep breath, and Mark rubbed my shoulder reassuringly, and I continued "He bit into m-my bond mark-k and shredded i-it. He then p-pulled off my shirt and started sucking l-love bites-s down my c-chest," the officer looked up from their notes "Can I see the marks?" I nodded, moving away from Mark to show my chest, which was littered with dark bruises. The officer took a picture "Would you let me see your bond mark?" I looked to Mark for confirmation and he nodded. I took the bandage off, showing my torn bond mark. The officer gasped and took another picture. I eventually told the rest of my story, and Mark told his version of events before the officer left and a doctor said that we could leave.

Mark pulled me into his arms and I stayed close to him. "Can I hold her?" Mark nodded and sat me down before standing up and walking over to the crib, taking Adelaide from it softly before turning around and passing her to me. "Come on, we should leave," I nodded, and Mark threw me his shirt, the one I had been wearing earlier, and I put it on. I didn't have any jeans but Mark's shirt went halfway down my thighs, as it was even kind of big on him. I followed Mark to the front desk, Adelaide in my arms. He signed us out and he brought us to his car.

We both got in, and we started to drive home. "You okay?" he asked me, not taking his eyes off the road "Yea, are you?" I replied and he answered "Yeah, I'm glad both of you are okay." and we continued to talk until we came to the cabin. I say cabin, but it's almost as big as the pack house before it was destroyed... We walked in, to see Ethan walking down the stairs as he suddenly stopped, looking at us before running up to us, eyes wide "Hi!" he then saw our pup and his eyes softened even more "She's adorable," he said cooing at her. Mark wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke, not taking his eyes off his daughter "Come on, we should show her to the pack," and so we walked to the main room, where everyone's head had already turned before we made it into the room, and their eyes automatically turned gold, and their heads bowed for a moment. A pack's acknowledgement of the next heir to be alpha. The moment was over quickly as Felix stood up, walking over "You're all good?" He asked me, and I realised that he just seems more tired, and he had pale black rings under his eyes "You didn't rest, did you?" Mark asked him, looking him up and down. He blushed and looked at the floor "I was too worried," He gave him a sympathetic smile "I think everyone was worried." Everyone's heads bobbed in agreement. "Aww, they're so cute," Marzia cooed, as she, Amy and Signe walked up to us. "What's her name?"Amy asked softly, eyes not looking away from our pup "Adelaide. Adelaide Isla Fischbach," Phil smiled, eyes watering "That's a lovely name," Dan hugged Phil to him tightly, smiling before pecking him on the head. I watched the scene sadly, it must be a real blow to find out you can never have children. I swear I saw Cry smile under his mask, and Tyler looked at Adelaide softly while Ethan, Amy, Signe and Marzia fawned over her.

Eventually, we all went to rest, and I fell asleep next to Mark.

I woke up to Adelaide crying as it was getting light and thought she was probably just hungry but then I realised that Mark was gone, and I looked around the room, but there was no sight of him, but I carried on down the corridor, but I couldn't find him. I became frantic when I came to the front door to see claw marks down it, lock snapped. I daren't look outside while I'm on my own, so I went upstairs, running, and frantically banged on Felix and Marzia's door, and it was opened a few moments later by a tired yet concerned looking Felix "what is it? He asked, a hint of urgency in his voice "Mark's gone and there are claw marks down the front door," before he could reply, I heard Tyler's voice "What?!" I turned to see Ethan and Tyler both looking at me, fully alert. The door on the other side of Felix's room opened, and I saw Amy and Signe look around the doorframe "He's gone!?" Signe asked, a hint of fear creeping into her voice as Cry ran down the corridor as he looked at Felix, speaking directly to him as he asked "Where would he have gone," Felix shook his head slightly "Something will have taken him," Cry winced. I only just realised Wade was stood there as well, and Marzia came up from behind Felix. Dan and Phil also came down the corridor to see what was going on.

Mark's P.O.V

It was the middle of the night, and I swear I heard something scratching outside, so I got up to look for what it was. I opened the front door but was then barreled back in as a figure rammed into me, and I fell to the floor as they stood over me, laughing. Oh no, I would recognise that chilling laugh anywhere, and this cannot end well... I felt them inject something into my arm as everything went blurry.

I woke up to a concrete room, complete with a heavy, metal door with numerous locks. I realised I was tied up on the wall by my arms, and my feet didn't touch the floor at all, I was in nothing but my boxers, and I could already feel that something had been temporarily disjointed in my shoulder. There was dried blood splattered on the floor and no windows, but instead paralysingly bright lights. I hear the heavy lock click, and the metal door swung open, revealing a tall man in a black lab coat, and my eyes were caught by the whip he had in his hand as he approached, smiling cruelly. I tried to move, but my ties were too tight and too strong as he approached closer and I felt his warm breath on my face as I closed my eyes "Miss me, Mark?" He laughed maniacally as he made a clear whip mark down my chest, which stung like a bitch. He continued to whip me for a while, before seeming to get bored and huffing before knocking me out by knocking my head into the concrete wall harshly.

Jack's P.O.V

I placed as Felix tried to think of what had happened. What are we going to do? What am I going to do?!

Mark's P.O.V

My eyes were blinded by the lights for a while before I got more used to the brightness and I realised that, no, it hadn't been a dream as I saw the concrete room and heavy, metal door. Said door slammed open as Kalix walked in. My god, I feel like a child again. I was taken here when I was younger, tied up and tested on, forced to suffer. It's the reason I have such strong magic, I can heal myself, and it's probably the reason Dark exists. The whip marks had been cleared up by my strange healing power, leaving no mark or trace behind. I then realised a person being dragged in behind Kalix, knocked out cold. My eyes widened as I growled, how had he got Dan?! He grinned at me, tying Dan up on the wall opposite me and leaving.

A few minutes later, I heard Dan groan as his blurry eyes forced themselves open as he blinked rapidly and looked around until he caught sight of me "Alpha! Where are we?!" I sighed "Where I grew up..." he looked at me with concern "W-what?" I sighed, we have nothing better to do with our time, so I might as well tell him. "Well, I know you saw my eye go all weird the other day, well, that was a side effect of the experiments and things done to me when I was younger, and it was here that it all happened. It's even weirder that I can heal myself somehow. I guess they are just side effects, but, in the simplest terms, I didn't have an easy childhood in the slightest. I was abused as well, Dan." I told him softly, looking into his eyes as he looked down, eyes watering slightly. Dan had been abused by his father when he was about 13 to 16, which is when I met him and helped get him away from there. "Only Felix and Cry knew until now," I told him, and his eyes widened "Jack doesn't know?" I shook my head "He actually knows little to nothing about my past,".

As there was a lull in the conversation, the door was flung open and Dan flinched at the bang it made, but I was used to it. Kalix grinned at us, and Dan shivered. It has always been freezing down here, and we are in nothing but our boxers, so it will feel icy cold to him, but I got used to it years ago. Kalix was dressed in his usual black lab coat, and he walked up to Dan with a knife in hand and he smirked as he spoke to Dan "You used to cut, so why don't we add to the scars?" he grabbed Dan's wrist, showing the faint scars of his past self-harming, and Kalix brought the blade to the scars and opened them again roughly as Dan screamed and blood gushed down his arms. Kalix them walked over to me and took my wrists, where you could also see the faint scars of my self-harm. He cut the scars open, and it hurt like hell, but I refused to make any kind of sound.


	8. You Cheated On Me!?...

Jack's P.O.V

Things were only getting worse. Dan had disappeared, but I think it's obvious he was taken by the same person who took Mark, as on the outside wall of the cabin, the place where Dan was taken, there was the same claw marks as on the door. I think Dan had just wanted some time alone so he suggested that he have a look around the outside, to look for more clues. He hadn't come back, and Cry had gone out and then called us out to see. Where are they?! Phil and I weren't helping to find them, we just sat there. One of the problems of being a submissive mate is that when your dominant is gone, you find it a lot harder to function. I know we are suffering much worse than we should have been, which could only mean one thing, and that was that someone was hurting our mates. It felt like my bond mark had been torn open again, as it was so painful. Who would hurt them?

The others were pacing, and I just left for bed when Felix forced me to go, saying that I should rest as I recently gave birth, so I left to my room and saw Adelaide curled up in her cot, and she was still crying. Can she tell that her father is gone? I picked her up, bringing her to my chest and she quietened slightly. I had been so stressed about finding my mate that I hadn't checked in on her for a while. I brought her with me to the kitchen and placed her on the counter, keeping a close eye on her as I made baby formula for her. I felt kind of stupid; female omegas can produce milk for their pups, which is a lot better for them than baby formula, but I can't. I fed her and she started to look really sleepy, I suppose from crying all day. I decided I should probably sleep too, so I went and got a shower before going to bed, whining at the cold of the duvet without Mark here. His scent was already fading from the sheets, and it was sending my omega side into a frenzy. My omega just wants my alpha back.

I barely managed to sleep that night, and when I woke up, it was to a migraine starting to form in my head and my body was sore. Oh please not now... The tablets that had forced my heats had meant that even now, my heats could come at random times, like now. It was also probably fueled by my omega sides stress of not having my alpha and my body has gone into shock, forcing me into a heat. I don't want to take suppressants, because having them after recently having heat inducing pills could make an omega barren, but that means I will have to suffer through it without my alpha. Apparently, heats are horrible to spend alone, but it gets a lot worse when you are mated and you have to be alone. I need someone to take care of Adelaide... I shakily picked up my phone, and texted Ethan:

J: Ethan! Come to my room, now.

I heard footsteps race down the corridor and Ethan walked in, and his eyes widened as he realised what was happening. "Take Adelaide, take care of her," I whimpered out as he nodded vigorously and went to her cot, where he gently picked her up and walked out of the room as I shut the door behind him, locking it as my heat hit me full force and I collapsed onto the bed.

I managed to tug my boxers off and reached over to Mark's drawer, where he kept lube. I placed one finger at my opening before pushing it in as I moaned lightly and thrust it in and out, closing my eyes and pretending that Mark was here, he was doing this, not me. I pushed in another finger and carried on until I put in all three fingers. I was really stretched now, and I wouldn't need any more lube as my arousal had meant that my body started to produce slick. I reached into my drawer and found a dildo. It was meant to simulate an alpha's cock, but it didn't knot. It was also smaller than Mark. I covered it in my slick before pushing it in, closing my eyes as I pushed it in and out, rubbing myself at the same time as I chased my climax. I desperately tried, but I couldn't reach it, so I pushed harder, thrust quicker, and managed to come as my fantasy broke. Mark isn't really here, I would feel him come in me, knot himself to me, I could snuggle up to him as he held me close. I whined as my heat calmed down and I went to sleep.

Mark's P.O.V

It has to have been at least a couple of days by now, but that's when I felt it. Arousal. It hit me like a brick as my body flushed, semi-knotted cock straining against my boxers as I writhed against my chains. I moaned lightly and Dan's eyes shot to me "M-Mark?" he asked timidly, and I managed to get out a simple explanation "Jack's gone into heat. My alpha wants me to be there," he nodded, looking away as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Jack's P.O.V

I had woken up to my problem again, but this time, as I had the dildo in my ass and rubbed myself, I just couldn't orgasm. I tried desperately, but then, I heard a voice in my mind, faint but easily recognisable. 'Come on, baby.' I threw my head back in a scream "Mark!" 'I'm here baby,' that has to be Mark! "I can't... Need you!" I screamed again as I heard him reply 'You can do it, just listen to my voice, imagine me fucking you, fucking your tight, little omega hole,' I screamed as I came, heat calming down. "Mark?" I asked, scared that his voice had just been a fantasy and that he wasn't really there, but I was relieved when he replied 'Yeah?' he asked as I closed my eyes"How are you in my mind?" he chuckled 'You know as they say at times of desperate need, alphas and their mates can talk telepathically, well that's what I am doing'I nodded, before realising something "Where are you!?!" he sighed,'You won't be able to find me'I frowned at his discouragement. "Of course we will, do you have any idea where you are?" he seemed to sense the desperation in my voice as he sighed 'You won't be able to find me, but maybe I can find you...' and with that, he stopped the connection between us. I cried out at the loss, begging for him to come back, but he was gone. My heat stopped, I suppose because it thought my alpha was here and I had gone into heat due to stress of not having him, but he was here in my mind, so my heat stopped. I got a shower before getting dressed and going out of my room and into the hallway, where I then went to the main room. Everyone stopped talking as I walked in. Felix looked like he was about to say something until Ethan interrupted "You should still be in heat, shouldn't you?" Felix looked even more confused. "I-... I went into heat because my body was in shock of my alpha suddenly leaving. S-Somehow, Mark managed to talk to me t-telepathically," everyone looked shocked as Felix spoke "How did he even manage to link you? Only closely bonded alphas and omegas can do that, and they have usually been together for years." Even I was surprised at that, until Cry broke the silence "Did he tell you where he was?" he asked, a hint of hope creeping into his voice as I sighed "He said we would never be able to find him, but that maybe he can find us," everyone looked down in disappointment, everyone other than Cry and Felix. Felix spoke "I know where he is, but I don't know where the place itself is?" Everyone looked up in hope, as he continued to speak. "I-It's not my place to tell you, but he didn't have a... Good, childhood to say the least. He was kept in an abandoned warehouse and tortured." Everyone looked shocked, and I whimpered, how come he hadn't told us? Felix sighed, "I know, I know, but he told me and Cry to keep quiet, he didn't want anyone to worry about him. I have a feeling he has been taken back there, because he always told us that we would never be able to find the place. The question is how do we find a place that he claimed we would never find?" Everyone's hope dimmed slightly "Perhaps we will have to wait for him to return?"...

Mark's P.O.V

I came back to my reality, and saw Dan looking at me strangely "What just happened?" he asked me cautiously as I looked towards him "I telepathically linked to Jack, but only for a short amount of time," he looked at me, amazed "How did you even manage to...?" he asked, shaking his head incredulously as I sighed. "Did he say anything?" Dan asked, turning serious "No, and they won't be able to find this place, you can trust me on that. I reckon we can get out of here," I tried to break the chains before, but now that I thought about my pup, my pack, my mate. Kalix had taken me from them all. He had hurt my pack mate. I growled as I felt myself change and Dan pressed himself against the wall. I snapped the chains like they were made of a brittle plastic, and snaked over to Dan. Kalix might have blocked our wolf forms, but he can't block my alpha form. I managed to snap Dan's chains as well, but he just stood to look at me so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the door, looking at it. It would be a nightmare to get this door open, and the concrete walls around it means that it would be difficult to break the door frame as well.

I looked around, but there was nothing the room that could help, so I decided that the best idea was to wait until he came back in and attack Kalix. He deserves it after all that he has done, so I pulled Dan down to the floor behind the door, warning him to stay silent. I would have the advantage over Kalix, as even though he appears to be an alpha, he was once a beta, and he has changed himself with his own experiments, but he had one major flaw. He doesn't have an alpha form. An alpha form is something terrifying, it's rare that anyone ever sees it, but they are unstoppable.

I suppose that kalix had heard the noise as he came in and I pinned him to the floor, growling in his face as he smirked at me "Oh, what is this? I shall study this, I've never before seen an alpha in their full form," he grinned, trying to turn us over so he had me pinned, and he did, but I threw him off easily, and he looked at me with a slight fear in his eyes as I pinned him and ripped his throat out. I wouldn't usually be so gory, but my alpha form is vicious.

I got Dan up off the floor and we ran out of the now open door, coming into a hallway I knew all too well and I navigated the way to the front exit until we got to a less guarded door, it wasn't even locked, he must have been going somewhere? I dragged Dan through the door, and it almost felt like I had a boost of energy as my wolf form returned, wait... Did that mean that he had managed to just block wolf forms when we were in that place?

I transformed into my wolf and Dan took a step back as he said "I'll never get used to the size of your wolf." and with that, he changed into his light brown wolf and we ran into the nearby woods, where we soon entered a pack territory that I didn't recognise. We tried to hurry through, but it covered such a large chunk of these woods. We were running when I heard something rustle, but I assumed it was some forest creature, I didn't think much of it as I just wanted to get home, but that was when something launched out of the bushes on the left and barrelled Dan into the bushes on the other side, and forced my way into the bushes, but stopped, trying to see what happened without showing myself, so I hid in the foliage. I saw a large female alpha wolf pinning Dan down by his throat as she growled in his face "Why are you here?! Where is your alpha?!" she was larger than a normal alpha wolf, but I still had half an inch on her. She was a black wolf with a white chest and glowing, green eyes which were slitted, and her tail tip and the fur between her ears were a darkish violet colour. She didn't have a pack, but she had to be powerful and she had a scent of amber and hints of mint. I realised that she also has the shadow element! I had never met anyone else with my elements, so it was weird to smell it since I'm so used to my own scent that I can't smell it. She had a bushy tail and pointed ears, with thick, glossy fur. I stood up to my full height and walked out of the foliage "I'm his alpha," I stood proudly as she span around, and her jaw dropped "You also have the shadow element?" I nodded, also feeling disbelief as she shook her head "You're not from this pack," she stated curtly as I shook my head "No, we were kidnapped, and we're just trying to get back to our pack. We are only passing through" her eyes softened slightly in understanding, cold demeanor seeming to melt away as she gave a faint grin "I guess that makes three of us," she took her paw away from Dan's throat "I'm sorry, ...?" she froze when she realised she didn't know his name and he smiled lightly "Dan," he supplied, rubbing his throat. "Isla," I looked at her, surprised "That's my pup's middle name," she perked up "You have a pup?" I nodded "Yeah, my mate had her a bit over a week ago," She seemed to get more serious "How long have you been missing?" I thought about it, "About 4 days?" her eyes widened "Then why are we stalling! You need to get home, come on." I jumped back "You have no need to come with us!" I growled, and she did as well "I'm packless. My family was killed when I disappeared for a day when I was little. I have been alone since then, I'm not having that happen again, and 3 wolves is better in a battle than 2." I huffed before accepting cautiously "Fine, and my name's Mark," then we all set off running.

We travelled for 3 days until we came across our pack territory "I will leave you here," Isla nodded to herself, stopping in her tracks at the beginning of our territory "Why? You don't have to be alone," she smiled sadly "I don't belong, I'm an alpha," I argued "You could stay with us, no one would mind," she shook her head softly "No, I'm sorry Mark," I sighed in resignment "Okay, but you are welcome anytime," she nodded "Thank you," she turned to Dan "I'll see you again someday,". We spent a few minutes saying goodbye before we parted ways. I hope we see her again.

We carried on walking until we came to the clearing where the cabin was situated, nestled in tall oak trees. I walked up t the door, opening it softly until Jack slammed into me, arms wrapping around me tightly as I returned the hug until he froze and everyone else walked in. "Why do you smell of a female wolf?" Everyone looked at me in surprise, Felix cocked an eyebrow "Well, why Mark?" I sighed "There was a female wolf travelling with us when we tried to get back," Jack backed off slightly "You weren't with her?" he asked cautiously as I shook my head "No," he kept his distance as his eyes teared up and he put his head in his hands as he sobbed out "Then why were you with a female alpha, who is also the shadow element and seems like she would be a perfect match for you?!" he backed away, and when I tried to touch him, he slapped my hand away "No! I can't believe you, is it because I can't bear pups properly? Is that why? I just had a pup. Am I not good enough?" he ran away, but I knew better than to follow him. My shoulders dropped as I sighed. "He didn't," Dan said, looking disbelieving, but no one believed him, no matter how much he tried to convince them, only Phil and Felix believed us.

Everyone told me that they were glad I was back, but they held accusation in their eyes. Did they believe I had mated with a female alpha I met a few days ago? Dan told me that he knew I hadn't. It was good to see Dan and Phil reunited. Cry walked up to me after everyone had left, and he spoke "I know you wouldn't do that, and I think that no one else can see reason as we're so stressed and tired from looking for you so that they can't think straight," we talked for a bit, and I started to feel better.


	9. I Can't Fight Anymore...

(Still Mark's P.O.V)

I slept in the living room on the sofa, and woke up at about 5 am when I heard something outside, and opened the door to a tallish, curvy woman with pale skin and soft, wispy blonde hair. She looked to be English, but even though I didn't recognise her, her bright green eyes gave her away "Isla?" she looked at me "Hi, Mark. Are you okay? I came because I could tell something was wrong," I sighed "No, my mate, Jack, he thinks that I cheated on him with you because I smell of you," she sighed before she looked up "Can I see him?" I thought "I suppose," I let her in, just as Jack walked down the stairs as he glared at us, but I could see his thinly veiled hurt. "Pushing it a bit? You have replaced me, then," He tried to walk away, but Isla walked up to him and grabbed his wrist "No, I need to explain," she told him, and I stepped up to them "We need to explain," he sighed "Fine,"

We explained to him, and he relaxed, he finally understood before he realised something "What's your name?" "Isla," she smiled, before seeing Jack's confused look "It was incidental," he nodded in understanding, she was speaking of the fact that our daughter had the middle name Isla.

Isla said her goodbyes and left, as Jack went upstairs to fetch our cub, and I went up to him when he brought her down, and she reached out for me, and so I took her off Jack as she snuggled into my chest, cooing slightly. He watched her softly as I went to feed her, and then I put her back to sleep as Jack spoke "I can't believe that I thought you would have done something like that," he said, referencing to the fact that he thought that I had mated with another alpha while I was missing. I pulled him close to me as he pressed his face into the crook of my neck "Hey, it's not your fault for thinking that," he shook his head slightly "It is my fault for thinking that," his voice was muffled by my shirt, and I felt his tears drip onto my neck. I held him close as he cried before I almost whacked myself in the head, it's Jack's birthday! I pulled away from him, and held him at an arm's distance as I said "it's your birthday!" he blinked at me for a moment, before the words seemed to sink in "Oh, I forgot," I chuckled at him "How did you manage to forget?" He blushed slightly but smiled as he shrugged carelessly. I picked him up, and he squeaked as I did, lifting him up and taking him to our room as I laid him on the bed and I said "It's early, rest," he made grabby hands towards me "Stay," he whined, and I huffed playfully, stripping and getting into bed with him. I woke up a couple of hours later, and everyone was still asleep so I went to get a shower.

I went into the bathroom and removed my boxers, and waited for the water to warm up before stepping under it. I looked down at my dick, surely Jack wouldn't mind if I jerked off? It had been quite a long time since we had had sex. In fact, the last time was around two months before Adelaide was born, because after that, his belly was too big and I didn't want to hurt him, and I was kidnapped almost as soon as he was out of the hospital.  
I reached down and grabbed myself, getting off on the thought of Jack under me, begging as I fucked him. I eventually came, and cleaned myself up before shampooing and conditioning my hair and washing properly.

I got out and put on some black ripped skinny jeans and my lucky flannel with black socks and a red flower crown, cause why the fuck not?

I went downstairs and decided to make pancakes for everyone, and for Jack's birthday. I got all of the ingredients and started to mix the batter together until it was at a good consistency and poured it into pancakes, and managed to form them into heart shapes, making many, many pancakes and adding chocolate chips. My God, there was a lot of pancakes. I covered them with a thick layer of syrup as I heard the padding of numerous footsteps down the stairs and turned to the stairs to see everyone other than Jack come down the stairs. They all came and collected food, and we ate as I explained what had actually happened and they knew I was being honest this time. I fed Adelaide, cleaned her up and change her, placing her in the cot downstairs.

Jack's pancakes were still hot, but why hasn't he come down yet? Surely he can't be that tired? I decided to take them to him, and I walked upstairs to see him splayed on the bed awkwardly, fast asleep, and so I placed the tray down and gently shook him as he blinked his eyes open, and as he woke up, he fell off the bed from his awkward sleeping position. I chuckled as he tried to get back up, offering him a hand up as he took it, getting up and laughing with me.

He ate his pancakes as I sat with him, but I started to feel kinda tired, probably from all of the recent stress, so I slept and woke a few hours later.

Jack was still there, but now he is asleep as well, snuggled into my side comfortably, and I had my arms wrapped around him. I smiled, watching him sleep, but then I heard my phone go off, so I went over to it, but it went off before I got to it, and I didn't recognise the caller ID, but I didn't want to call it back in case it was a dodgy number. I was about to go back to bed, but my phone started to go off again, and it was the same number, so I answered it but it was just a deadline, there was no one on the other side, so I just ended the call as Jack woke up, I tried to hide the fact I had just been on my phone, he doesn't need to worry about the weird phone calls, we all have enough to stress about as it is. "Morning," I said to him softly, and he blinked at me sleepily "How long were we asleep?" I shrugged "I have no idea," we both just laughed.

I went downstairs, taking Adelaide with me and I had already fed her by the time Jack came downstairs, and he took her from my arms as we all went into the living room, sitting her on the floor as we watched her from the sofa. Jack cuddled into my side, and I held him as we just watched her in a comfortable silence. This is what a family truly is.

I heard my phone start to ring from where I had left it in my bedroom, and Jack turned to me "Who is that?" he asked half-heartedly, barely seeming concerned "I don't know," I said uneasily, walking up to the bedroom to hear my phone going off and Adelaide crying. It was the same number from before, so I declined the call and silenced my phone, and the second it stopped ringing, Adelaide stopped crying. "You don't like it either, huh?" I asked her, even though I knew she wouldn't be able to respond as she was still downstairs. I went back to the living room to Jack trying to shush our cub, as she settled down and fell asleep in his arms "I think the ringing annoyed her," he whispered and I nodded along, still trying to think of who keeps calling me. Why? I don't know, maybe it's just a wrong number, but then why was there silence when I answered? None of this makes sense, as per usual.

I sat back down as Felix and Marzia walked in, hand in hand "hey, do you fancy going for a run?" Felix asked, but I just shook my head "No, and I'm not letting any of you go either," Felix, Marzia and Jack all frowned at me as Felix asked, "Is there something wrong?" I went to shake my head, but that would only worry them more, so I just kind of shrugged as Felix continued to attempt to stare into my soul "What is it?" he was much more serious now, as I sighed. I stood up and motioned for Felix to follow me. He did, and I led him to my bedroom, where I shut the door and spoke quietly "It might be nothing serious..." but he continued to look slightly worried as he answered "Yet it's got you on edge. What is it, Mark?" I sighed "I keep getting phone calls from an unknown number, and when I answered it, it was absolute silence." he frowned "That is weird. Is it on your actual mobile phone?" I nodded "Well, how would they have even got your number," I explained that it could be a wrong number, but he shook his head "I doubt it," he murmured as I nodded "I agree,", he looked me in the eyes "What should we do?" I thought about it "I think we should just keep an eye out and try to stay together. There isn't much more we can do, and I can block the number," he nodded "Yeah, good idea,"

I went and blocked the number on my phone, and then brought my phone downstairs with me as I sat and talked with Felix and Jack as Marzia wandered over to Amy and Signe. That was when my phone decided to ring, again. Felix and I shared a look, and I picked it up and read the number. It was another unknown number, but a couple of the digits were different. I looked up at Felix and Jack to see them both looking at me "Unknown number. Slightly different digits," Felix nodded, but Jack just looked confused "What?" he asked, looking kind of confused as Felix explained it to him. " I think we can conclude it's not a wrong number situation," Felix commented drily as I gave a breathy laugh. Jack just looked slightly scared as he buried himself into my side so we couldn't see his face as I felt slightly warm tears drip onto my shoulder "I don't want anyone to hurt you. Or Adelaide. Or anyone. Why do we get all of the bad situations?" he whispered in my ear, and I wrapped my arms around him and held him tighter "I won't let anyone hurt you," I promised him, but he just wailed quietly "What if you can't stop it?" my shoulders dropped slightly. It's true, there are things I can't control, but I need to stay strong for Jack "I'll protect my mate, my cub, my pack and my friends for as long as I breathe. Whatever it takes," he whined, "What about you?" I sighed "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you are all safe," he moved away from me slightly, and he slapped me across the face, and he shouted, "But I care!". I hissed slightly at the sting, and he brought his hands to his mouth as he realised what he had done "Oh my god... Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" he shook his head in disbelief at what he had just done. He got up off of my lap and backed away, eyes watering as he looked at his hand and then back at me "I'm sorry!" he shouted again, almost tripping over as he backed up. he cowered down as I stood up, and I frowned as I got him to stand back up straight and he looked at me with a mix of fear and regret. Is he scared that I'll be angry at him? "It's fine," I told him calmly, but he just shook his head frantically "No it's not!" I looked into his eyes, but he looked away. He took a hold of my wrist, pressing my hand to the side of his face "Just hit me." I managed to get my hand out of his grip "No!" I shouted, and I vaguely realised that Felix wasn't in the room anymore, in fact, no one else is. He grabbed my wrist again, pressing it back to his face "Just do it, I deserve it." He closed his eyes as if he expected me to hit him. I would never do that. This time, I didn't try to move my hand as I spoke softly, and instead, I stroked his cheekbone with my thumb "I would never raise a hand to my omega," I saw a tear roll down his face as I said the words "Why not?" he whimpered, and I thought it was obvious "Because you'll never deserve it," I quoted his past words. He just continued to cry as he moved away from me and went towards the door. He was opening the back door as he said: "Maybe it's better if I just leave..." I shook my head "No, it's not safe out there. That unknown number could be out there somewhere, and they could hurt you," he shook his head slowly as he spoke, "Maybe I will deserve it. Maybe I should just die." he went to leave, but I pounced at him, grabbing his wrist tightly "No!" I shouted as I grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving "A-ah." he whimpered, and I looked down at his wrist, where the delicate, ivory skin was already bruising from the force of my grip.

I stepped away from him as quickly as I could, letting go of his wrist as I fell back into the wall. I don't mind if he hurts me, I heal almost instantly and I know that he didn't mean to do it, but I promised I would never hurt him, and I just did. Way to keep your promise, Mark. I internally winced, broken promises were one thing that brought back some horrible memories. I can't believe I hurt him. I hurt my mate. I hurt my omega. I hurt my lover, What have I done?! The words kept swirling in my mind, repeating in a mantra. I hurt my mate. I hurt my omega. What have you done now mark? Why am I such a fuck up sometimes!?

He automatically held his bruised wrist with his other hand, and I cringed away when he winced at the pain. His shoulders dropped "I-I..." he stuttered, but I want him to stay away from me, or I'll hurt him, so I just push off from the wall and say "Just go, Jack," He knew that I didn't mean leave the house, I only meant for him to get out of the same room as me, but he stood his ground, still trying to say something, but I need to send him away, to keep him safe from me, so I do something I will really regret in the future. I rose to my full height as I growled at him, eyes turning silver and black as I used my alpha voice "Go," the simple command sent him racing out of the room as quickly as his legs could take him. He can't disobey me unless he thinks that what I am telling him to do is wrong. It is extremely difficult to disobey your alpha's demands. I hoped I would never use my alpha voice, but it was for his own good, right?

I sighed and left the room, going to the spare room we have. It is entirely empty other than a bed and some other furniture. The sheets on the bed were a shimmering grey with black trim and there was a thick white fur throw on the bed, along with a large pillow made of the same soft, white fur. The bed frame is made of a dark reddish wood. It was pushed against the wall on the left wall from where you walk in. There is a large window on the wall opposite the door, which causes the light of the setting sun to flood in. The dresser was made of the same wood, against the wall to the right of the door, and further along, the wall was a wardrobe of the same dark wood. There was also a full-length mirror on the same wall as the window, to the right of the window and the walls were painted a light grey-silver, and on the wall on which the bed is pushed against, there is a wallpaper of black and white trees. the floor is made of a glossy wood which looks almost black, and there is a white rug on the floor. There were dark wood cabinets on both sides of the bed, with silver handles and lamps with pale grey shades. there was also a large TV on one of the walls. It's nice in here, but something feels missing without Jack, without his warm, small body cuddled into my side, or his soft hair tickling my shoulder, his warm breath ghosting over my chest. His eyelashes fluttering where his face was buried in my chest, his legs tangled in mine, arms around my neck, mine around his waist. I shook my head, it's no use to think of something that I currently can't have. I don't even deserve him.

I just went to bed, not even showering as I shrugged off my clothes and slipped under the cold covers, alone. I wonder how Jack is doing.

Jack's P.O.V

I ran out of the room quickly, not able to control my own movements until I had made it out of the door and shut it behind me, and I collapsed against the wall as I heaved, trying to force air back into my burning lungs. I walked to our bedroom, and my mood made the area around me bitter and depressed. Why can I do nothing right? Is he regretting taking me as his mate? I heard our pup cry, I walked up to her and picked her up, bringing her to the kitchen to feed her while trying not to come into contact with anyone else from the pack. I really don't want to talk right now. I wish we didn't have to go through all of this, I don't want to fight.

I didn't want to deal with anything at the minute, so I walked to Dan and Phil's room with Adelaide. They had wanted to have pups, but they can't, so they love to play with Adelaide and they know how to look after her. When I knocked on their door, Dan opened it and I pushed our pup into Dan's arms "Take care of her," I didn't explain any further as I ran down the hallway and into mine and Mark's bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed as tears started to gush from my eyes and I wept. I realised a few things, but one of the worst blows to take when I realised that Mark doesn't even touch me anymore. It's been almost three months since we had sex, and I'm suffering from it. Alphas and omegas thrive off of comfort from one another, and sex is one of the biggest comforts we can give to one another, but we haven't done anything that intimate in months.

He doesn't want me, does he?


	10. Mistakes And Late Nights

(Still Jack's P.O.V)

 

It had been hours, and I had heard everyone go to bed, but I was still crying, and I couldn't stop, so, tears still streaming down my face, I opened my door and dragged myself to the bathroom, where I forced myself to shower, and when I got out and looked into the mirror, I looked at myself in disgust. Why would he have ever wanted me? I'm disgusting. I mean, come on, look at me, I'm fat, I'm stupid, I have stretch marks from when I had Adelaide, I'm stupid, and I can't even do the one job omegas were created for properly. I can't even bear children properly.

I just turned away from the mirror, I couldn't look at myself anymore.

I decided to wear one of Mark's flannels, and it was way too big for me so it reached down to my thighs, and so I decided not to wear anything underneath, so all I had on was Mark's red plaid flannel. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the bathroom, and when I had brought to my room, I went back to the bathroom to turn the light off, but on the way down the hallway, the door to the spare room opened silently, and Mark walked out, rubbing his face. It's currently 2 am.

He only just realised I was there, and he looked surprised, but then he had an expression I couldn't identify, but a blush spread across his face as he looked me up and down, and I felt my body get... Excited, just as he was looking at me like that. My scent glands started to secrete pheromones that my body knew would... Excite my alpha, and I knew they had worked when Mark's body started to react and his scent glands released a pheromone which was irresistible to me. His face also flushed and his jeans got tighter, and I can imagine I was much the same way. I moved my head to tilt it back slightly, offering him free access to my neck, bond mark and scent glands. He approached me, moving his head to dip down to nose at my scent glands on the right side of my neck. I have scent glands on both sides of my neck, and they are about an inch higher than where my bond mark is, which is at the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. I moved my legs slightly wider apart because I also have scent glands on the high insides of my thighs. He seemed to realise what I was doing as he moved all the way down to where his shirt ended halfway down my thighs and lifted the shirt up, to show everything, as I had no underwear on. I felt him rub against the scent glands there too, taking in the likely intoxicating scent. I shivered, trying best not to buck my hips as he continued his ministrations, and he nipped at the insides of my thighs possessively as I twitched in need. I need him so much.

Driven by each other's pheromones, Mark stood back up straight, gripping my hips and pulling my body flush against him as he locked our lips in a vicious, feral kiss, which left me gasping for air desperately. I reciprocated just as readily, pulled under and forgetting our argument in favour of scenting his pheromones, which seemed to roll off of him in waves. I urged him to continue with my moans "M-Mark~ More~" he knew exactly what I meant as he almost dragged me to the spare room, throwing me down on the bed as he stalked towards me, eyes dark. I could already tell this round of sex was gonna be wild and feral.

He tore off his shirt and took off his jeans, showing his huge bulge through his boxers as he approached me, growling lowly in his throat as I cried out and whined for him. This is purely instinctual, we aren't behaving like people now, this is how our alpha and Omega sides act. He took his flannel off of me, leaving me naked and him in boxers as he pinned me to the mattress. He kissed me aggressively, eventually moving onto marking me up. We hadn't done this for so long that any bruises and love bites he had previously left were gone. He moved to my bond bite, sinking his teeth into it, and I felt it pierce the skin, but it felt so good. He lapped up the pooling blood from the bite until it stopped bleeding and he moved on, to different places on my neck as my submissiveness kicked in, leaving me writhing beneath him and begging for his knot and for him to mark me.

He sucked black-purple love bites down my neck, chest and stomach and went back over them all, just for good measure as he moved on, using his teeth to graze over and nip at my nipples as I arched my back in pleasure. Without warning, he flipped me over, forcefully spreading my legs as I felt his cool tongue probing at my entrance, and I was more than willing to let him do this. He only did this for a few minutes before he moved away, and then he pulled me up onto all fours but he pressed my upper body down, pressing my face into the bed, leaving me sticking my ass in the air. He dragged me over to him, and I felt him line up to my entrance, but he was barely lubricated and I was barely stretched. I wanted to tell him to stop, but he was already pushing in, pressure building before my ring of muscle gave way and he slammed in with a bruising force as I cried out in pure pain. This just hurts, there is no pleasure here, at least not for me. I hate it and love it at the same time. I want to scream for him to stop but I know that I can't because he would punish me, and I love feeling so dominated. He grabs my hair tightly as he fucks into my sensitive hole, abusing the delicate walls and prostate, and I can hear his deep groans "My bitch!" He growled as he slammed in especially hard, hitting a place so deep within me that I didn't even know it existed "Your bitch!" I moaned loudly, body accepting the harsh punishment. He pulled my hair hard, and I let out a small whimper of pain and he growled at the sound, pushing into me harder as his knot started to form and he tried to force it into me. He finally managed to as he bit into my bond mark, filling me up as I came with him. We continued to do this all night until we fell asleep from exhaustion.

Mark's P.O.V

I woke up, blinking at the harsh light shining in my eyes, but I felt something move against me, and I looked down to see Jack curled into my side, but I wanted to keep him away from me, to keep him safe, so why?... Wait... No! I remember now, I remember last night, why the hell did I do that? I am so stupid! I could still smell the fading pheromones in the room and on the sheets and when I saw Jack I blanched. Oh my god, I've just hurt him again! He looked in pain even when he was sleeping, face scrunched up slightly, and he flinched when either of us moved even an inch. he had bruising black love bites trailing down his body and I could still see the bruise around his wrist. The worst had to be when I went to move away from him and saw his backside, small splashes of scarlet blood smattered the insides of his pale thighs, along with my cum, and it was a light pink wherever the two substances mixed. His entire nether regions were wrecked, usually pale pink hole a darker, irritated red and claw and teeth marks as well as love bites and bruises littered the ivory skin. My god, what have I done?! I tried to move from the bed as slowly and delicately as possible, trying not to hurt him or wake him up as I rushed out of the room and into the bathroom, where I showered so thoroughly I had physically never felt so clean, washing my hair and body numerous times.

I got out and put on a clean, black long-sleeved top, which was kinda tight, and black skinny jeans with black socks and a black flower crown. All of the dark clothes made my skin look slightly paler, but my hair was still as red as ever.

I stepped out of the room, and, thankfully, no one else was up, as it was 5 am when I woke up and now it is only 6. Now, what do I do about Jack? I don't really want anyone else to know what I've done, but I don't think I have the heart to see the pain I've inflicted, and he sure as hell can't help himself. I'm just going to have to deal with it, aren't I? I sighed, here we go.

I walked back to the bathroom, filling up the bath, which could fit around three people, so he would be able to stretch out, and I found him a clean towel and a set of clothes, which included one of his black shirts with the words 'I'm a happy-go-lucky ray of fucking sunshine' scrawled on it in gold lettering, black ripped jeans, black socks and a flower crown with a mix of blues and greens. I put the clothes in the bathroom, along with some other things he would need. I decided that I would make sure he is fully taken care of, and then I would keep him away from me, so I can't inflict any further damage to him. It's better that way, right? At least he won't keep getting hurt like he usually ends up doing. Wherever I go, bad things seem to happen...

I walked back into the bedroom to see Jack still asleep, and he still looked to be in pain as I walked up to him quietly, shaking by the shoulder as gently as I could and when he started to wake up, I held him still. His insides are shredded, it will kill to move. He tried to move, but I didn't let him as he finally woke up, looking up at me "Mark? What are you doing?" he asked me, confusion and exhaustion in his voice, and he was still kind of asleep, meaning that the pain hadn't yet kicked in "Just don't move," I told him seriously and he looked at me with more seriousness "What is it?" he asked as I sighed "You remember last night, don't you?" he nodded vigorously, eyes lighting up slightly "Well, you're bleeding. It's my fault, and I'd guess your insides are kind of shredded. Why is it that everything I do seems to hurt you?" his eyebrows creased "No Mark, it's not ever because of you, and it's definitely not on purpose-" he stopped talking mid-sentence, face contorting as he cried out in pain, and I held him, trying to soothe him through the wave of pain as he woke up properly and actually felt it. "O-ow," he whimpered as I stood back up "I'll get you something for it, to numb the pain," he nodded "P-please," I rushed out of the room and went to the kitchen, and to the cupboard stocked with all kinds of pills. I rummaged through them until I found the extra strong pain-killers. Elements can be difficult to control at times, and if the use of my shadow element goes wrong when he's so damaged, it could make it a lot worse, so he'll have to heal naturally. I walked back to the room with a glass of water, helping him swallow the pain-killers as I used my element to numb the pain slightly until the tablets kicked in, and he relaxed the second I took off the edge.

I picked him up as he whined in pain, but I still managed to pick him up, carrying him to the bathroom, where I placed him in the warm water and released my element. The pain-killers are designed to act quickly. I was going to walk away, and I was reaching for the handle of the door when I heard his voice "Where are you going, daddy?" I froze, shivering, he's never called me that before, and it kind of turned me on, but I pushed it aside as I turned back around to him. "What did you call me?" he thought for a split second before a crimson blush spread over his cheeks "Daddy," he whispered guiltily "Why?" I asked him as he looked down at the water "It just kind of happened..? It felt so natural..." He murmured, and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, so I didn't answer.

"S-sorry, I won't call you that again," he whispered as I sighed "No, it's-it's fine," we talked for a while longer "Anyway, where are you going?" He asked as I turned to look at the door while replying "I was gonna leave you to... Wash," I finished lamely as he bit his lip, looking at me "I can't do it on my own, I can barely move. Can't move because you fucked me too hard, daddy," looks like the name is already growing on him then.

"Fine," I murmured, walking back over to him "Flip over," I told him, and he did, laying on his stomach. I started from the bottom and worked my way up his legs, and I felt sick when I helped him clean the blood and god knows what else from his thighs. I cleaned him off thoroughly and I skipped over his privates, deciding to get the worst done last. I washed up his chest and back carefully, as I didn't want to hurt him with bruises down his chest and scratches on his back. "Can you sit up?" I asked him softly, and he nodded, flipping onto his back before trying to sit up, but he was obviously in pain, so I reached over and helped him sit up easier "Thanks," he murmured as I grabbed the shampoo, massaging it into his scalp before washing it out. I got the conditioner and threaded it through his hair, combing it through with the conditioner still in and I added a little bit of hair oil. I left the conditioner in while I continued "C-can you spread your legs?" he nodded, flipping back onto his stomach and spreading his legs. I helped clean off the rest of him, and I felt sick. He was heavily torn.

I washed out the conditioner and got his clean towel, picking him up in the towel and letting him lean against the wall as I dried him off. Once he was dry, I found the body oil from the last time we had used it and I tried to alleviate his aches and things by massaging him. It worked to a degree, so I helped him get dressed and blowdried his hair and I combed it through. I put him back on the bed and got him something to eat, as well as something to drink with some tablets to take away his headache and pain. He looked tired again, so I left him to sleep on the bed as I walked back to the spare room and I almost gagged. All I could smell was the mixed scents of sex and pheromones as well as the acrid tang of his blood.

I took off the sheets, stripping the bed and binning the sheets and putting on new ones. I opened the window the try and get the scent to leave, as well as air freshener and I cleaned up everything. While Jack was still asleep, I decided to get my stuff from that room and put it in the spare one, or which I suppose is now my room. I sighed at that thought, when we mated, neither of us thought this would happen, did we?

I stayed in my room, even when everyone else got up, and at one point, I heard a knock on my door, but I didn't answer it, and the door was locked, so after a few minutes of their annoying knocking, they finally gave up. I was trying to think about what to do about everything, but I had no idea what we could do. There is always so much going on! Why? Later in the day, I heard a voice at the door, and I already recognised Felix's voice as he spoke "Mark?" I groaned "Yes, Felix?" he heard my voice as he responded, "Are you going to come out?" I shook my head before realising he couldn't see me "No," he was silent for a few moments "Why not?" I thought about how to phrase something "I don't want to see anyone," he sighed "Okay," I heard his footsteps walk away and I sank back into the bed.

It stayed this way for 7 days, and when they went to sleep, I would sneak out and go to the toilet, eat and drink. All the time, everyone had tried to talk to me, trying to convince me to come out of the room and talk to them, tell them what had happened. I know they will have looked after Jack, but he probably won't have told them.

On the eighth day, I heard a voice that I was hoping to not hear "M-mark?" he whimpered "Yes?" I asked, voice neutral and unwavering "W-what's wrong?" I sighed, I seem to have done that a lot recently "Everything. I don't want to hurt you, so I'm staying away from you," I heard his head bang against the door "Mark, you can't keep doing this," he told me "Yes I can and I will," he gave an angry sigh "Mark, stop acting like such a child!" he shouted "Don't tell me that I'm acting like a child!" I shouted back at him "You just don't want me, do you?!" he screamed, "Yes I do!" I countered, but then he snapped "You're a liar! Mark Fischbach, I wish I'd never mated with you!" that is the worst insult someone can say to their mate, and it made me snap as well "I feel the same, Sean William Fucking McGloughlin!" I shouted, driven on by my own anger and all the emotions I was feeling all turned into pure, concentrated anger. "Then maybe we should just unmate!" he shouted, and I return, just as loud "Yeah, and you can keep your stupid pup, you infertile excuse of an omega!" I heard his faint growl, and we seemed to forget we were supposed to love each other in the heat of the moment "You don't deserve her anyway! You deserve nothing!" he screamed, most likely driven by his own hurt "Neither do you, fucker!" "Shut it, you dumb, bitchy alpha!" "Go away, you stupid bastard!" insults were thrown through the door carelessly "I never loved you!" he shouted "I never even liked you!" those words took a big hit, but I continued on anyway "Get out of my life!" he shouted one last thing "Fine, happily! I'll just leave you to die in your stupid room!" I heard him storm off, and it only then hit me what we had just said to one another, and the words hurt. But maybe this is an opportunity to convince him to not want me? To keep him away from me and to keep him safe?

Jack's P.O.V

When I slammed the door to my room, what we had just said really started to get to me as I slid down the back of the door and I cried more than I ever had before. I can't believe that he never even wanted me. Was I just a disappointment to him, was I just some fling that became more? No wonder he hadn't wanted to mate with me when I was first forced into heat! One of the things he had said had really hit me hard when he called me an 'infertile excuse of an omega'. One of my weakest points is that I'm really self-conscious about the fact that I can't really seem to keep pups healthy inside me. It makes me feel useless because the one things omegas are meant to do is something I am almost incapable of. I could only hope he had only said it in his anger, and that he hadn't really meant it. All of the stuff I had said wasn't true, I was just hurt and not thinking straight. I do love him, I did want to mate with him, I don't want to leave him, I don't want to unmate, he doesn't deserve nothing, he deserves more than I can ever give him. He deserves everything... What have I done?!

The rest of the day was spent crying, but I could only hear silence from Mark's room, which only made me cry harder, what happened to the Mark I love?


	11. Picking Sides And Getting Hurt...

The next day, Mark came out of his room and I saw him as everyone seemed surprised he had come out. He had walked into the kitchen as everyone was coming down and sitting at the giant table. Mark was the one who could cook, so without him there to make food, we weren't doing particularly great. Everyone turned to look at him and he was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans and a black flower crown. I wanted to hug him, to see if he was real, so I ran up to him, disregarding our argument as I saw how worn down he looked, but he dodged me, moving away from me without sparing me a glance. I looked down, tears trying to escape but I desperately tried to hold them back. Marzia looked at me "What's wrong?" she asked, but Mark answered her, voice stiff and cold "Did you not hear us screaming at each other through different rooms yesterday?" she stiffened slightly "That's what that was," she muttered softly. I saw Felix's eyes flicker to Mark, and he stood up and walked over to him, whispering to him while constantly sparing glances at me, and Cry did the same, joining them. Dan did as well. So did Wade. And Amy. It was like they were choosing whose side they were on.

On my 'side' there was Marzia, Signe, Ethan and Phil while on Mark's 'side' there was Wade, Amy, Felix, Cry, Tyler and Dan. We ate breakfast separately, split into the two groups as Mark's side finished first and they left the room.

The next few days were the worst I have ever had, whenever two people on the opposing sides saw each other, they would snarl at one another, or growl. What has happened to us all? We used to get on so well... It's my fault, isn't it? I was the one who started to shout at Mark, and because we had fallen out, that's why the pack is divided into two sides. God, this is all my fault, what have I done?!

I decided that I had caused enough damage, so I just left to my room, but I was soon met with a banging on my door, and I opened it to see Mark, his lip slightly curled in distaste as he held out a letter with my name on it. He left as I opened it, and I was surprised as I read it. It said something about how the last school year we had wasn't satisfactory, and that there was an option to return for a year to get the things we missed. I walked out of my room, because even if Mark h-hates me, he's still my alpha, and I want to know what he thinks about it, and if he is planning to go back because if he wants to, I'll go back too. I'm not going back without Mark...

It's stupid really, isn't it? I'm so desperate and pathetic that I hold onto everything I have, so that even if Mark wanted to touch me again, n-not that he ever will, I would spread my legs for him without a second thought. He can have his way with me, do whatever he wants. I snapped out of my thoughts as I came to the door to the spare room, I still refuse to acknowledge that this is Mark's room. He doesn't belong in there, he belongs in the master bedroom, with me. At night, we shouldn't be awake all night, in different rooms, we should be together, fucking until we tire out and fall asleep in each other's arms. God, I've got to stop thinking about this, I knocked on the door, and Mark opened it, and I'd never seen him look so tired in my life, before he snarled at me "What do you want?" He glared at me as I shrunk under his gaze "I-I just wondered if you were going back to college?" My voice was super quiet. He scoffed "Why do you want to know?" and I decided to be honest "I won't go back if you don't," he growled, "Why not?" I took in a deep breath "Because you're my alpha," he rolled his eyes "I'm no alpha of yours..." Wait, w-what. He doesn't even think I'm a part of his pack anymore?

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my crotch, pressing the palm down as I already felt myself get hard from just feeling my alpha's hand there "Please, Mark, see! Only you can get me turned on, only you can make me wet, only you are allowed to fuck me, only you are my alpha, only you..." his resolve broke for a split second and all I saw in his eyes was pure suffering and pain, so much so that I took a step closer to him, wanting to comfort him, but he unfroze and grabbed my shoulders, holding me at an arms length as his eyes hardened over again, showing no emotion once again. "Don't touch me," he growled, shoving me away as I stumbled back "Mark, please! Tell me what's wrong! Am I really that bad of a mate?" he flinched slightly, at a loss of words, but he recovered after a single moment "You're the one who suggested we unmate," I flinched at that "I-I didn't m-mean i-it, I-I was h-hurt..." he looked torn on what to do, but he soon chose "Well I did!" he slammed the door in my face and my shoulders dropped as my eyes started to water.

I dragged myself down the hallway, no energy or hope left as I pulled myself along, leaning heavily on the wall as my emotions swirled through my head and I just collapsed, unable to carry on, I don't want to carry on. What use is it?

I heard a door open, and a voice, muffled in my mind "Jack?" it was Phil's voice, and he sounded terrified, but I didn't have the energy anymore, what is life if my mate doesn't even want me? "Jack!" he shouted and it brought back some of my consciousness "M'fine," I muttered, barely even awake anymore, but he shook his head frantically "No you're not, you're bleeding!" he gently touched the back of my head, and it stung like hell. I must have banged my head when I collapsed "Who cares?" I murmur as he looked shocked at what I said: "I care, we all care!" I just managed to shake my head "Mark doesn't care..." I felt the tears start to fall freely as I couldn't hold them in anymore, and he looked so broken, but aren't we all broken now? "DAN!" he screamed, and I heard a growl from somewhere "What?" Dan's voice snarled, he and Phil were also having arguments as Dan is on Mark's side and Phil is on mine. "Help!" Phil didn't seem bothered about their arguments as he screamed for Dan to help him, and Dan rounded the corner as his eyes widened "What happened?!" he shouted at Phil as he cowered slightly "I don't know, he banged his head, he was collapsed on the floor and he's bleeding!" Dan rushed over to us, picking my limp body up as I vaguely saw Mark's door open and as saw me, he ran over, taking me from Dan's arms "What have I done now?" he whispered, and my heart broke, nothing I do can make him happy anymore.

He carried me to our room, placing me down on the bed softly as my consciousness faded out...

Mark's P.O.V

Whatever I do, I'm always doing something wrong! I slammed the door in his face and slid down the back of the door, tears pricking my eyes as I mentally berated myself 'what kind of alpha cries?' 'Why do I even exist?' 'What's wrong with me?' the thoughts swirled around my mind, not leaving no matter how much I tried to push them out of my mind, they just returned stronger and harsher than before. I swear I heard something heavy fall to the floor, but I ignored it as I dried my tears, but then I heard Phil's scream "DAN!" what the hell had happened? I didn't even want to know. "What?" I heard Dan's snarl as his footsteps padded down the corridor. Phil's voice "Help!" what the hell has happened?! I was starting to become concerned as I heard the rest of the conversation "What happened?!" "I don't know, he banged his head, he was collapsed on the floor and he's bleeding!" Oh no, not Jack!

I opened my door to one of my worst nightmares, Dan had my baby cradled in his arms, his body was limp, and his green hair was streaked with red blood as the thick, scarlet blood dripped to the floor and his blue eyes were clouded over. I rushed over to them, taking Jack from Dan's arms and holding him close to me "What have I done now?" I whispered to him, taking him to his room as he became unconscious. I looked at his head injury, and it was still bleeding profusely, so I ran to the bathroom, and the memories forced their way into my consciousness. In this bathroom, where we'd found out he was pregnant, and then we found out he lost the pups, and then he was pregnant again, and in that bed, he had a miscarriage. I almost fell over as many of the memories crashed into me, forcing me to relive the ups and downs of my life. Of my past relationships, everything. EVERYTHING·

I forced myself to focus as I found a cloth and wet it, something to disinfect his wound as my mind broke slowly...

I managed to find everything I needed as I stumbled out of the room and into the bedroom again, and I forced my mind to clear, forgetting everything other than Jack, just Jack. He's all I need to think about. He's the only thing that's important. I used the cloth to gently wipe away the blood, and, thankfully, it wouldn't need stitches, and I doubt he would have a concussion, so he should be okay. I cleaned him up and bandaged his head.

I decided to just tuck him into the bed and watch over him from a chair in the room, just watching him, and doing nothing else.

*Time skip*

A week. A week. A week. That's how long it took for him to wake up, and the second I saw him start to move, I walked out of the room silently. It broke me to have to leave him in there, but he doesn't need to know I just spent a whole week in the same spot, watching him. I don't even think I've slept.

I walked outside, I need some fresh air, I feel dizzy. I have a headache, I'm severely dehydrated and starving. I feel disgusting, I'm so tired. I didn't even know what had happened, one moment I was fine, and the next, I fell over, I collapsed, I fainted, and really, it shouldn't be a surprise. I haven't moved in a week, but I couldn't feel anything at all.

Jack's P.O.V

I shifted uncomfortably as I woke up, and I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my head, and I reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around my head. Oh, right. I collapsed, didn't I?

I saw Phil walk in, Adelaide in hand, but I didn't feel a need to care for her like I used to, it's like I've spent so long away from her that I don't consider her my daughter anymore. That's she's not even mine.

I need to talk to Mark, I struggled to stand up, but Phil pushed me back down with his free hand "Rest," he told me softly, but I pushed him off me and tried to sit up, but he wouldn't allow me to "I need to see Mark!" I shouted at him, but he just frowned "I don't know where he is. he's been watching over you while you've been asleep, you know? He wouldn't eat, drink or sleep. I don't know how he's still breathing," I gulped "How long was I out...?" He looked even more concerned for Mark as he realised how long it had been "A week. 7 days," he clarified as I added a new haste to my need to see Mark "Then where the hell is he?!" I screeched, just needing to know he is okay, but Phil shook his head "He left when he saw you start to wake up, and no one followed him. I have no idea where he is or even could be,"

I finally managed to get up into a sitting position, but the world itself spun for a few seconds as I adapted to the movement. I managed to force myself up, and after a few minutes, I had adjusted as Phil helped me get dressed and I tore open the door to his bedroom, to see he wasn't in it. He wasn't in the kitchen, or bathroom, or living room. I couldn't find him, but when I looked outside, all of that changed. I saw him, sprawled out on the floor in an awkward position, and I know that he had to have fainted. When I really saw him, I almost recoiled. He looks so unhealthy. His facial features were sunken in, and his skin was quite a few shades paler than it should be, and his hair was limp and stringy. He looked a lot thinner he used to be.

"Phil..." I said quietly, not even taking my eyes off of Mark "Go and find Felix and get him here," out of the corner of my vision, I saw him nod, as he ran back in and I crouched down next to Mark's figure, wrapping my arms around him. At least he's still alive, heart still beating and lungs still breathing. That's literally all I can hope for. Oh for god's sake, be okay Mark!


	12. Ending It All...

(Jack is still outside with unconscious Mark)

Jack's P.O.V

I heard the door behind me open, and Felix rushed over, not even paying mind to me as he ran to Mark "What happened?!" he screeched, driven by fear for Mark, but I didn't really know what had happened, so I turned to Phil "Well, you know he has been watching over Jack for the whole week?" Felix nodded at Phil's words as he continued to speak "Well, he didn't eat, drink or sleep, and I think it's really started to affect him,"Felix's eyes widened as he realised the implications of what Phil had really said.

*Time skip, don't kill me*

The next three days was where the whole pack were rushing around, trying to get Mark to wake back up, and, finally, he did.

His dark eyes blinked open as he stretched his unused and most likely sore muscles in an uncomfortable manner. "What the hell happened?" he growled at me, and I looked down slightly "You didn't eat, drink or sleep for a week, you fainted. It's been three days," he nodded, not even seeming surprised as he seemed to heave himself up with ease, dressing quickly and pushing me out of the doorway as he walked down the corridor and then down the stairs to the kitchen as I heard the sizzle of something in a pan.

I didn't even move from where he had pushed me out of the way for at least an hour, and when I went down the stairs and saw Mark, he looked a lot better, and he had eaten and drank. He was speaking to Cry when I came down, and I don't know why, but Cry has always kind of given me the creeps. I just don't understand why, but my instincts have always been on edge around him.

Suddenly, I heard Mark phone, which was next to him, start to ring, and he looked at the number before growling, throwing the phone into the wall and watching it smash to pieces, leaving a dent in the wall from the force and velocity of which he threw it. He stormed off, and I went to sit in his place, near Cry "What happened to him?" I whispered and he shrugged "I guess he's just upset..." I huffed "Well, he never seems upset with me, I've never seen him be so cruel," he sighed "Listen, it's really not my place to tell you, but his past was never... Great. He didn't just get raised in that horrible place, but he had more than one bad relationship in his past." my eyes widened. I hadn't known that, and I told Cry as such as he nodded as if he had already known I would be unaware.

"But, yeah. He's... He can be fragile sometimes... Sorry, I'm not saying any more," he walked away, leaving me sitting alone with my thoughts.

I decided that I needed to talk to Mark and so, scared, I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door, and he swung it open, growling "What do you want?!" I whimpered "I j-just wanted to ask i-if you think it would be better t-to let Dan and P-Phil raise A-Adelaide, because w-we just f-fight..." he shrugged "Do what you want with her," I snapped "Aren't alphas meant to be protective of their pups?! Your daughter? Why don't you unerstand that you have a daughter? You got me pregnant Mark!" he flinched at my loud voice as tears streamed down my face again. I always seem to be crying now, and he saw as his eyes softened, and I swear I saw a glimpse of my Mark in there somewhere, before he closed back up, but he had no words to reply to what I had said. "I-I suppose," he stuttered, at a loss of words, but I wasn't done, I sighed "Mark, what's wrong with me?! Why don't you want me?! Do you regret mating with me? Why am I not good enough?! Why won't you touch me anymore?!" my voice elevated to a scream. He sighed "I don't want to hurt you..." my shoulders dropped slightly "Mark, sometimes a little pain is good..." he looked into my eyes, his own returning to the comforting brown they used to be, but he shook his head "I don't want to hurt you..." I sighed, softly "Mark, you're killing me here. I can't keep this fighting up. I don't want to keep it up. I need you, I'm breaking apart..." his own shoulders dropped as I attempted to move closer to him, but he just took a step back "D-Don't touch me, I'll j-just hurt you," I breathed in shakily "You're not a monster Mark..." he just shook his head "Yes, I am..." I shook my head, but his eyes changed, white part of his eye going black as the brown became a sinister red and he looked directly at me, and I realised his teeth had become extremely sharp "You don't call this a monster?" I shook my head again "No, come on, we can turn into wolves!" he gave me this crooked, broken smile as his features reverted back to normal "That's true..." he murmured under his breath, but I still heard it.

This time, he let me step closer, and I didn't hug him, I just leant into him, face buried in his neck "Come on, Mark, come back to me..." the soft, quiet moment broke as he stepped away, shaking me off of him "Leave." he said it so coldly, but I tried to approach him again, but he wasn't letting me this time. He shoved me away "I'll just hurt you!" his voice raised again "Mark, please!" he just shoved me out of the room, but only gently, and he softly closed the door as I heard the lock slide into place. "oh, and by the way?" I heard his voice through the door "Y-yeah?" I stuttered out "Adelaide would do better with Dan and Phil, and the first day of College is tomorrow. I'm going..." and the sound stopped, thrusting me back into the silence, but with a warm feeling in my heart. Not all hope is lost...

I got stuff together for College and went to bed after eating and getting a shower. Apparently, Mark and I are the only two who are going back... I told Dan and Phil they could raise Adelaide as their own, and they asked me if Mark knew, I told them he did and they were so happy! She'll have a better childhood with them.

I woke up early the next morning, and got dressed in a black hoodie with the words 'I speak fluent sarcasm' printed on it in fancy, rainbow lettering and black skinny jeans and black converse. I walked out of my room to see Mark was the only one up, wearing black skinny jeans, red converse, and a black shirt with the house stark wolf head from game of thrones with the words 'Winter is coming' in white.

We both had breakfast and set off back to College, and Dan and Ethan had decided to go back as well, but they set off earlier than we did.

We made it 10 minutes before we were supposed to be there, and I saw him, Aaron. Of course, he would come back, I bet he doesn't have a mate and wants to find one at school. I hope he doesn't go for me again, and that he'll just leave me alone this year.

We went to the main hall and waited while the teachers arrived there as well.

*Time skip*

We met up with Ethan and dan, and the teachers gave us our schedules so we headed to lessons. We had two lessons and then a break, and of course, Mark wanted to be away from me, so I was left on my own because I couldn't find Ethan or Dan anywhere. I went to the bathroom, which was, thankfully empty, but that was when it got a whole lot worse. I didn't pay much attention to someone walking in, but then I instantly saw when Aaron came in, and I realised the person who came in before was one of his pack members, oh god, what is he gonna do?!

He strutted up to me, smirk plastered on his face "Well, who do we have here?" he teased, pinning me against the wall and as he yanked my head up, showing my faded bond mark and his grin widened "When was the last time this was touched?" he brought himself closer to my neck as I tried to push him away, but his pack member held me down firmly as Aaron fucking inspected me. I felt disgusting as his breath fanned over my neck, and he pulled down the neck of my hoodie, grinning just as much as ever "Not in a great relationship? You haven't been touched in a while..." I gulped, but he tightened his grip on my throat for a split second before he pushed me to the floor, and I was held down as I felt him grip my hoodie as he pulled it over my head and my mouth was bloody duck taped. I felt so pathetic and defenceless as he moved lower and lower, pulling off my skinny jeans so I was left in just my boxers, on the floor of a school bathroom, pinned down and most likely about to be raped. Oh my god, I'm about to be raped, and there's nothing I can do! Mark will never want me back if that happens!

He pulled off my boxers, and everything else came off at some point, leaving me entirely naked as he forced my legs open, against my will, and he was rough as hell as he did god knows what. I felt like he was inspecting me, as I felt him rub my dick, but my body refused to respond. He got bored and flipped me onto my stomach, forcing me onto all fours as I heard the sound of a zipper going down as I flinched at the sound. Memories of alpha hotels came to mind... I felt him shove himself inside me as I cried out in pain, and I just closed my eyes, desperately trying to pretend it was Mark, but I just couldn't, I knew what was really happening...

I could physically feel myself ripping, and it was so unbelievably painful, at least at the alpha hotel, I was dosed up on god knows what, and I didn't really feel it, but that's when I heard it, a deep growl from the doorway as Aaron turned to look at the door "Oh? Hello Mark, I was just giving your bitch the fucking that he's been missing..." he smirked, but Mark approached closer as Aaron slipped out of me, standing up to face Mark, before Mark pinned him to the floor as Aaron's packmate went for Mark, but he snapped at them as well. Eventually, he managed to scare the two off, leaving just me and Mark in the bathroom as I flinched when he got closer "I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured, running his hand through my hair comfortingly. "Can you stand up?" he asked, but I shook my head, so he picked me up, but then I started to feel drowsy, and achy and desperate for something. That was when I realised, I've gone into heat, and Mark realised as well "Why now?" he muttered, grabbing my clothes while still carrying me as he helps me get dressed, taking me out of the bathroom and signing us out at the reception.

He cursed "Of all the days to not take the fucking car!" he shouted as we both realised we'd have to walk the over half an hour back home, while he was carrying me and all I wanted was Mark's dick. This ought to be fun.

After ten minutes or so of the nightmare of him carrying me while all I did was beg for him to take me, we finally started the part of the walk that required we walk through the woodland.

Eventually, we made it back to the pack house, and he brought me to our bedroom, but he tried to leave as I clung to him desperately "Don't make me suffer through this, Mark, please!" "But I don't want to hurt you," his voice sounded so small "Mark, what do I have to do to show you that you are more than worth the pain!" he snapped back to reality "I-I'm worth the pain?" he sounded amazed, but I thought it was obvious "Of course you are, Daddy," I threw in the nickname hazardously as he blinked, eyes going from unsure to lusty and dark "Are you sure, you were just raped..." I nodded "Please, I feel disgusting because of him," he nodded, approaching me "Okay..." I spread my legs, opening my body to him as he reached up to stroke my face as he took off my shirt, and I pulled his off as well, leaving us half-naked.

He straddled me as he nipped at my bond mark, making the skin red and tingly as he left love bites over it, and he kissed up my neck and back up to my lips, where we shared a passionate kiss before he separated our lips, moving down my body again as he continued to my hips, where he took off my jeans and boxers, leaving me in nothing, but he was just shirtless. "Mine..." he growled possessively, nipping the insides of my thighs "Yours," I agreed, voice soft. He continued his marking of my body, leaving bites and bruises all the way down until he flipped me over, dragging his nails down my back, not hard, but just enough to leave red lines behind.

*Time Skip*

We both panted, coming down from our highs as we settled down awkwardly, Mark knotted inside of me "That- That was amazing," I said breathlessly, and he gave a breathy laugh "Trying to make up for everything I've put you through," I sighed "Mark, there's nothing to make up for..." he sighed as well "Yes, there is," I just curled into him, and he held me back. "There isn't." was the last thing I murmured before I fell asleep.

I woke up around a couple of hours later, and Mark looked so relaxed when he was asleep, and it made me realise how stressed he looks when he's awake. What's making him so stressed? I just focused on the fact that he looked absolutely adorable. That was when Mark decided to wake up, eyes blinking open and my mind started to scream at me to mate again. "Mark?" I turned to look at him, but he already knew what I was going to ask "I know," he flipped us over, so he was on top of me...

For the next few days, I'm sure you know what we were doing, and when we were finally done, and I woke up without being in heat. I woke up alone...

Mark's P.O.V

I woke up, and Jack must have finally come out of heat, as he didn't have the scent of heat anymore. I just watched him sleep, how can a person be so adorable? But then, I heard something in the back of my mind, a voice, taunting "You know you'll just continue to hurt him, or I will for you..." oh for fuck's sake not now! "Oh yes Marky, you know you can't control me, if anything I most certainly control you" Dark's voice echoed through my mind, as he continued to convince me to leave Jack "You don't want to hurt him do you?" and with that, his voice faded out, but now when I look at Jack, all I can see is the possible damage I could do to him. I need to leave him, I was right, I need to keep him away from me.

I slipped out of the bed and made it to the bathroom, collecting the stuff I would need for a shower while I was there, and I barely paid attention as I tried to think of a way to keep him away forever, or to make him hate me, so my words don't hurt him. I know my words hurt him just as much as the physical pain I inflict.

I got dressed after my shower and walked back into the bedroom to see Jack looking at me, eyes shining "Morning, Mark!" he smiled at me, and it broke my heart to know what I had to do. I have to make this amazing, caring person hate me. How? I don't think I have the heart to wipe that smile off his face, so I didn't dare to tell him now. I just tried my most convincing smile and asked "Are you okay?" he shrugged "I've been a lot worse, but I can't walk." I rolled my eyes playfully and then helped him get a shower, and I also moved the condoms off of the floor, and, thankfully, none of them was split. At least there will be no accidental pregnancies this time...


	13. I'm... What?!

A few days later, I decided that I needed to tell him, so when he came up to me smiling, I sighed "Jack, I think we should unmate," his happy eyes drained to a look of pure horror "W-what? Mark, I-I thought we were okay, I thought-" I shook my head, and he went quiet "I don't want to hurt you," "B-But-" that was when I realised, that wouldn't cut it, he wouldn't let me go just because I don't want to hurt him, and I really didn't want to say it, but I have to "I don't want you anymore," he sighed, knowing he can't win "But M-Mark... What about the pack, Adelaide, what will everyone else think?" I just sighed, putting two fingers under his chin to get him to look up at me "The pack will be fine, you're not banished. Adelaide is safe with Dan and Phil, and no one can convince us otherwise, and if they don't agree, they'll get over it with time," he sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat, but he stepped up to me, on his tiptoes to reach up, lips an inch from mine "One last time, just for old times sake?" he begged, and I nodded as he connected our lips softly.

Jack's P.O.V

"One last time, just for old times sake?" I begged, I need something to remember for my heats. I'll never find anyone again, he was just so... Perfect, but circumstance ripped us apart. I'll never find another like him. He nodded at my request and so, I slightly nervously, connected our lips as he reciprocated, and I moaned when he grabbed me through my jeans, and he led us to the bedroom.

He pushed me onto my back over the bed, getting on top of me as my omega howled sadly, knowing this was the last time I would be with my perfect mate, not that I'll even be able to call him mine soon... My omega was desperate to find a way to make him stay, but there isn't one, is there?

He threw off our shirts, and he started to leave love bites down my neck and chest, but I just wanted to cry, I know that in the morning, all of the marks he leaves will be gone, along with my bonding mark. They'll heal over, and they'll be no evidence whatsoever that I was even his to begin with. He slowly got lower and lower down as he looked up and I nodded as he took off my jeans and boxers, and he took his own off as well.

*Time Skip*

I panted as we came down from our highs, but I heard him start to howl, a howl that meant we weren't going to be mated anymore. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall, and took a deep breath before joining in with his howl, mine much more sorrowful than his own. We carried on for a while until we finally decided to sleep, but he wouldn't let me too close, and he also wouldn't let me cuddle into him. This is the last time I will sleep next to him, was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and almost cried out when I realised that Mark was gone, and I reached up to my neck to find that my bond mark had healed over, leaving no mark there, meaning I wasn't bonded anymore. I felt kind of sick, but I brushed it off as I curled into myself and cried, tears dripping down my face and onto the bedding. Why did he leave me? I thought we were fine, we were just starting to get closer to each other again. I cried and cried, my omega whining a sorrowful song as it cried out for my alpha, my mate. Then I realised, I thought that omegas didn't consider their ex-mate their mate anymore? Wait... I also read that after we had been unmated, I should react to his touch the same as I would anyone else, so why is it after we were unbonded and he was knotted in me, why did he still feel like my alpha? What is wrong with me? Why can't I be normal?!

I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day, and I didn't eat or drink, which meant my sick feeling was increased tenfold, but I didn't sleep that night either. I got up early in the morning to go to the bathroom and be sick, retching up literally nothing as I had not even eaten the day before. I was there for what felt like forever until my stomach calmed down, and I finally stopped being sick, quickly cleaning up and heading back to my room, locking the door behind me.

I cried a little today, but not as much, because I was running out of tears to cry. I'm too scared about what Mark will say if I see him or any of the pack, will he tell me to leave and never come back? But this place is my only home! I can't leave!

Late into the night, I decided to go and get a drink of water, but when I went down the stairs, I was met with a figure on the window ledge "Jack?" his deep voice whispered, seeming confused, and I knew it was him "M-Mark?" I backed away, but he approached me slowly "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I whimpered "A-Aren't you g-gonna tell me l-leave?" he shook his head "No, we might not be mated anymore, but I'm not going to shove you out," as he said this, he held onto my wrist gently, to make sure I stayed and listened to what he said, but my omega preened at the touch, urging me to move closer to him, as close as I could and get wrapped up in his arms. My arms felt warm where he held it as if a fire was dancing up my arms, covering more and more of my skin, but it felt good. I was scared as to why I was still reacting as if he was my alpha, so I ripped my arm away, running up the stairs as tears welled up in my eyes, but he didn't try to follow me, which just made me cry more.

I did creep back down a few hours later and got a drink and a little bit of food, though not a lot. I didn't sleep at all again, and I had tear tracks staining my face as my eyes stung at being constantly damp.

In the morning, I was sick yet again, and I started to wonder why I was like this. I guess it is most likely what most omegas go through, where their body is getting used to being without a mate again, but it can make them sick. It should be gone in up to two days though if not, it can't be that. It can only last a max of 4 days.

This went on for three more days until I was really starting to get worried, I'd been ill like this for 5 days now, and we should only be able to be sick from loss of mate for up to 4 days, which means it can't be that, and it doesn't get any better or worse, which is strange. I knew that in the back of my mind, a voice was screaming that I knew exactly what these symptoms were, and I had experienced them before, but it can't be that right? The last time we had sex was right before I had started to feel like this, but I hadn't been in heat, and I can't get pregnant without being in heat. It's impossible, right?

Then I also realised, I've been missing college! Oh god. I decided that to work things out, I've first got to make sure I'm not... P-Pregnant, and then I can go and ask Mark about college and all that fun stuff, even though I'm dreading talking to him, what if I say something wrong? What am I gonna do about my heats?

I managed to slip out of my room and into the bathroom where I found a pregnancy test in the back of the cabinet. We always had a few in case I'd ever gotten pregnant when I was still Mark's mate. I took the test out of the box and used it, leaving it face down on the counter as I waited anxiously for the results. I sat on the side of the bath, tapping my feet impatiently. I can't be right, right?

I went over to the test after a few minutes had passed, and I flipped it over to see two lines, positive. I stumbled back and almost fell over as I read the result. What am I going to do?! I stumbled out of the bathroom blindly, almost falling over when I let go of the door frame. I followed the wall back to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me as the tears dripped down my face.

Was this how my omega thought I could keep Mark mated with me? I suppose it should work, after all, very few alphas would leave an omega with a bellyful of their pups, would they? I need to go to the doctors though, I need to know if it's true. What am I going to do if I am, what will Mark do?

I walked out of the room, and I walked into the living room as everyone looked up at me, but I couldn't meet their eyes, especially not Mark's, but he looked concerned, and that was what drove me to speak "M-Mark, have I been missing college?" he gave me a small, sad smile "I told them we won't be coming back after what had happened to you," I whimpered, replying with a sad smile of my own "Thank you,"

I looked around the others and I saw Cry looking at me in a slight suspicion, so I left back to my bedroom.

I managed to book an apointment for the next day from my phone, and I ate and drank properly before getting a shower and going to sleep. If I really do have Mark's babies in me, I need to keep them healthy.

I woke up early in the morning and got ready for my appointment, and I looked in the mirror to see I looked disgusting, but I left a note on the fridge and left anyway, walking through the woods and making it to the town, where there is a doctor's office.

I made it back to the cabin to be met no one even seeming worried, which broke my heart as I left to my room crying, barely even sleeping that night...


	14. I Can't Do This Alone...

(Still Jack's P.O.V)

*Time Skip* (1 ½ months)

In the middle of the night, I heard a voice from just down the hall that I didn't recognise "Come on, baby," what the hell? I heard a deep chuckle, and a voice that I knew all to well reply "Maybe later..." wait, what? Has Mark really moved on that quickly?

I opened my door and peered out to see a long-legged blonde girl with bright blue eyes grinning at Mark, as he smiled back, and I cried out without even realising as his head snapped to me, and I gulped nervously "Jack?" the blonde turned around as well as she glared at me "Who are you?" she spat, and Mark didn't even try to defend me, he just looked away as I cried "Come on, Cady," he said, taking her by the arm as they walked down the hall, but I tugged on Mark's sleeve as he turned to me "Yeah?" he asked, and I could see her glaring at me from over his shoulder "C-can I talk to you, a-alone?" she glared more intensly as he looked at me suspiciously "Okay, Cady, I'll meet you downstairs," she rolled her eyes but nodded anyway as she left, and I pulled him into my room "M-Mark, I-I need t-to tell you s-something," he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably "What is it?" I tried to stutter out an explanation but he just watched me "Do even have anything to tell me?" I nodded, but I didn't know how to explain, and as he turned to leave, I did something that I didn't even think would work. I grabbed his hand, placing it flat on my stomach and I just hoped that he would be able to sense them. I know that if he was still my mate, he would be able to sense them, but he isn't my mate anymore. I'm just hoping that it will work because they're his and I feel like I'm still his mate.

He gasped, and he could obviously tell as he turned back to me, getting a little closer as he didn't even look up from my stomach as he spoke "Mine?" I nodded, before realising he wasn't looking at me, so he wouldn't see it "Yeah... I wouldn't be with anyone else..." my voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded so loud in the silence. "Since when?" he finally looked up at my face, looking directly into my eyes as I looked away "The last time..." I trailed off, but he knew what I meant "A month and a half and I didn't know. I have pups that are a month and a half along and I didn't know," his voice was only soft, and not at all accusing, but I still winced "S-sorry..." he shook his head slightly "But you weren't in heat, so how...?" I shrugged "I think my omega was trying to find any possible way to make you stay with me..." he frowned "You should've told me you were that desperate to stay with me," I flinched "I-I didn't think you w-wanted m-me..." his shoulders dropped, and he hung his head down "I don't want to hurt you, and it's all I seem to do..." I tried to get closer to him, but he backed away. "You could have told me, I would have helped," he said, referencing to the fact I've been doing all of this alone "I didn't want to stress you out more..." he looked at me incredulously "Stress me out? You're pregnant! The one thing that would make me the most stressed is knowing you are pregnant and stressed. You know that stress isn't good for you..." I nodded along, and he pulled me into a hug that I happily returned "What can I do to help," he whispered in my ear as I sighed.

"There's not much you can do... I can only think of one thing..." I whispered, and we both knew what that meant. The only thing he could do was mate me again, so I have someone to comfort me and these pups can be raised by a father, and I heard him sigh "I don't want to hurt you," I buried my face in his neck "What's really hurting me is that I have no mate to look after me, no pack to keep me safe, and a litter of pups from my ex-mate," he listened "You have a pack, of course, you do..." I shook my head "I'm an omega, I can't be part of a pack unless I'm mated to the alpha of the pack..." his eyes widened in faint surprise "Really?" I nodded, and he held me tighter "I'll do it if you really need me..." I was surprised "You would mate me again, just so our pups are okay?" he hummed in assent "Of course, I'm not going to intentionally hurt them," I smiled nervously as he scooped me up and put me back down on the bed, and then he straightened back up "I'll go tell Cady to leave, I'll be right back," and with that, he left the room, and I heard the yelling from downstairs, and I also heard the door slam after a few minutes of arguing.

Mark didn't come back up for a few minutes after that, but when he did, he brought food with him "Here, I know you haven't eaten properly lately, so you need to eat. Keeping my family safe this time," he murmured to me and himself, and my omega keened at being called his family. I ate until he said that I had eaten enough "Sleep," he told me softly, and I undressed and buried myself under the covers, but I couldn't get comfortable or sleep in here. "I can't sleep," I whispered to him, and he frowned, running his hand through my hair "Why not?" I shifted to avoid looking at his eyes "The bedding lost your scent... I can't settle in here. Miss you next to me..." he continued to frown "You shouldn't want me like that anymore, we're not mated..." I shrugged slightly "I never stopped feeling like I was yours. You still feel like my alpha..." I turned back to him as he smiled lightly "What do you want to do then?" he murmured, but I didn't answer him, I just reached out for him, not needing to explain, but he stepped back, shaking his head "We're not even mated anymore. Maybe one day I'll be happy to hold you..." he sounded wistful, and so I just sighed "Mark, you belong in here, this is the main bedroom, where the alpha should sleep... Please, just for tonight?" I begged, and he sighed "Fine..." he took off his own clothes and got into the bed, and I moved closer to him, but he kept his distance "Don't make this harder than it has to be," he murmured, but I wouldn't give up, I need him "Mark, I need an alpha, to keep me calm. You know that omegas can't keep their pups healthy without an alpha, and you're the only one I want. I never told you, but, you were the first person I was ever attracted to, in fact, the second I saw you, I already started thinking about having pups with you..." he looked surprised "Really?" I nodded and he relaxed slightly "Just for tonight..." and with that, he opened his arms to me, and I snuggled up to him happily, and without an ounce of hesitation, rest my head on his chest as I fell asleep.

Mark's P.O.V

When I let him be near me, he was asleep so quickly, can he really not sleep without me here? I looked down at him, and my alpha felt a fierce need to protect and defend the omega in front of me. It's so strange to think, he isn't even my mate anymore, yet we're closer then we have been for a long time, and he is carrying my pups in him. I looked at his entirely clear skin where the juncture of his neck is, where my mark used to be, but it healed over when we unmated, I hope to change that soon... Or at least I hope that he lets me.

I fell asleep not long after, but I woke up before he did, and he looked adorable, curled into me with his head on my chest, and I looked down at his stomach, and I knew my pups were in there, I just had a feeling that told me. It was like a natural instinct for me to realise, this Omega has my children, protect him. I went to move away, but he held onto me, and as I managed to escape his grasp, he started tossing and turning, whimpering in his sleep as I went back near him and he settled down. I frowned but decided to stay in bed with him so he could rest peacefully, and he woke up a few hours later "Mark?" His bleary eyes opened as he snuggled closer to me, but when he woke up properly, I saw him look at my lips and then back to my eyes and then straight back at my lips. I moved away from him, shaking my head slightly "I'll help you all I can, but until it gets to a point where you need to be mated, I'm not having sex with you. We can't mate for a while anyway, so..." He looked dejected, but he pulled the covers down, showing his arousal "Mark, please..." I just shook my head, dashing out of the room before things get more awkward.

Jack's P.O.V

How am I suppose to deal with this alone? Being pregnant means that I want to have sex more, but he won't go that far with me, at least not now... The thing is, in most situations of an omega being pregnant, their alpha provides for them, and the omega won't do anything without them, but that is just a problem as it means that my omega side won't let me deal with my problem, because I need my alpha to do it. But he ran away when I suggested that we have sex.

I knew that since I was still in the early stages of pregnancy, I'll stop feeling aroused after a cold shower or whatever, but when I get further on, my arousal will get so strong that it won't go away. It won't go away unless my alpha knots me, which he currently refuses to do.

After a while, he did come back, but he knew I was still just as bad "Why don't you just sort it out yourself?" he asked me awkwardly "I can't, because I'm pregnant, my omega thinks I can't do anything unless my alpha helps me, which means I can't do anything about it unless you fuck me." he blushed "Is there no alternative?" I kind of shrugged "You can let me have a cold shower, but later on, that won't work anymore..." he nodded "Alright then," he picked me up and brought me to the bathroom, where I took off my boxers and he turned on the shower, letting me go under it. My omega protested at the fact my alpha wasn't in the shower with me, but I knew he would refuse so I didn't even try to ask him, and, eventually, my arousal calmed down and I got a wash before turning off the shower.

I stepped out and grabbed the towel, drying off and shoving on some comfy clothes before going up to the mirror and shaving, and I also combed my hair and brushed my teeth. My omega and I both wanted to convince Mark to mark me again, and I tried to look my best for him. I'll do anything to be with him, even if it means I just end up as his fuck toy for sexual pleasure, it'll be worth it to have him willing to fuck me. I stepped out of the room and saw Mark waiting outside, where I happily pranced up to him "Hello, alpha!" he shook his head "My name is Mark," I grinned innocently "But you are my alpha, aren't you?" he shrugged "You have to decide that, and you know I hate being called alpha," I pouted "Whhhhyyyyyyy?" he huffed, pushing off of the wall "Because..." and with that, he brought me back to our bedroom. He put me back down on the bed and he went to leave, but I called out for him "Mark?" he sighed, turning back to me "Yes?" I whined "Where are you going?" he shrugged "Out," I pouted again "Can't I come?" he shrugged "I just wanted to be alone..." I sighed "please, stay with me. You being here calms my omega down," he watched me for a moment "Why are you so clingy this time?" I shrugged half-heartedly "I think it's because we are not mated, my omega thinks you could leave me at any moment..." he sighed, looking away from me "Fine, I'll stay. Do you want anything from downstairs?" I nodded "Can I have cookies," he shook his head at me while smiling lightly "Fine, just this once..." I grinned "Yay!" he giggled at my enthusiasm as he walked out.

I quietened down the second he left, watching the door anxiously and waiting for him to come back. What if going downstairs was just an excuse to run away from me? What will I do without him?! I started hyperventilating, and I barely even saw when Mark walked back in, but I did feel when he shook me, the warmth from his touch blossomed on my shoulders, spreading like a wildfire. That fire spread through my entire being, warming me up from the ice cold dread that he had left me "M-Mark?" I stuttered, before burying myself into him, arms around his neck as I sobbed into his shoulder, and he wrapped one of his arms around me, the other going up to comb through my hair comfortingly as I continued to sob "Hey, it's okay..." I continued to cry, as he just rocked me, murmuring into my ear until I stopped crying as my omega processed that he hasn't left and that he was currently holding me in his arms. He held me at an arm's length while he looked into my eyes "What happened?" he asked me softly "I-I thought-t y-you might have j-just l-left m-me..." he pulled me back close to him, and we were both just sat on the floor. "I wouldn't leave you..." I whined, curling into him again "I'm just afraid that... After all of... What has happened, you're gonna leave me with your pups and nowhere to go..." he pulled me closer to him "Hey, I'm not leaving you..." the cookies had been forgotten, but I didn't care, I still have my alpha.

He put me back down on the bed, but then he seemed to change his mind as he picked me back up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he held me up with his own arms. He carried me out of the bedroom, and for some reason, my Omega made me feel a cold sense of dread for a split second before it stopped, and it left me confused. "Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked me, still walking as I shrugged "When we left the room, I felt scared for some reason?" He hummed in the back of his throat "Isn't it because actually wolves have their pups in a den, and their mate provides everything for them, so that's how you feel. The bedroom is your 'den'" I nodded into his shoulder "You're probably right..." He had brought me downstairs, and there was no one else up yet, apparently.

He put me down on the counter and he started to make breakfast. "Mark?" He hummed, but stayed looking at what he was doing "Yeah?" I gave a nervous cough "When are you planning on mating me again?" He looked shocked I had asked for a moment "Why?" I shuffled nervously "I always start to feel on edge when you just leave the room while we're unmated... It's really awkward..." He sighed, continuing to make food anyway "Whenever you're ready..." I sat up straight, eyes sparkling in excitement "Then why not now?" He sighed, shaking his head to himself slightly "No, I want you to really think about it, take your time..." He finished making the food and he watched me as I ate "What?" I asked with a bemused smile as he looked down at the table, murmuring "My alpha just finds it satisfying to see you eat what I made..." I smiled.

Time Skip *One Month*

Now, I'm starting to show a lot more, my belly's slowly swelling up, swelling with a bellyful of my alpha's pretty little babies, and I couldn't be happier for it. I was currently sat on the bed, Mark was on the other side of the room, sat down and just watching me with a small smile. I made grabby hands for him "Maarrrkkkkkk~" he gave a quiet, breathy laugh before he stood up and walked over to me. He sat down in the middle of the bed and I scrambled onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He'd gotten a lot more comfortable with touching me and stuff over the last month, but we hadn't done anything... Affectionate, and my omega just craved it desperately.

I decided to test my luck and I, with my face still buried in his shoulder, placed a feather-light kiss on his collarbone, followed by a nip to his collarbone, and he realised what I was doing "Jack, what-" I cut him off "Please, we don't even have to go that far, just show me some affection, please. My omega needs you, our pups need you, I need you..." he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably "Mark, please, I'm not asking you to fuck me..." he sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face "Fine..." he breathed, pinning me down on the bed and starting to leave light love bites down my neck, and moving down to my collarbone, where he found my sweet spot "Mmmmhhh Mark~" my omega was loving it, having him pin me down like this, being dominant over me again.

He continued to mark my neck with his love bites, and I just wished he would just bite into my bond mark, to make me his again. He didn't though...

I reached up and tugged at his shirt, and he understood as he threw it off, and I couldn't resist trailing my hand over the muscles, retracing the mental map of his body in my mind. He then took off my shirt as well, starting to leave marks in a trail down my chest and stomach, getting lower and lower...

He got to my waistband, but he just moved back up, reaching up to lock us in a passionate kiss before he released me and I whined at him, moving up to rub myself against him before spreading my legs, trying to tempt him, but he moved off of me "No Jack, not now..." I whined louder, spreading my legs as much as I could, but I couldn't tempt him. My Omega was screaming at me to get him to mate me, to get his knot locked in me and his mark on my neck.

He moved away, grabbing his shirt and throwing it back on, but I was just taking him in, from his tousled hair to his swollen lips. I imagine I look similar, hair a mess and lips swollen and red. He took one last look at me before leaving the room as I cried out for him, but my Omega refused to let me leave the room, this is my safe place. I decided that if I wanted to feel happy, I could just think about our pups growing inside of me.

I walked up to the full-length mirror and turned to the side. I had no shirt on, so it was obvious to see the small, round bump, and I rubbed it softly "I'm here little ones," I didn't hear Mark walk back in, but he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my belly protectively "Our little cubs..." I smiled "Yeah..."

He picked me up, spinning me around before putting me down on the bed "Bedtime," he murmured, throwing me an adorable smile as I took my jeans off, leaving me in just boxers as he took his shirt back off, along with his jeans to leave him in just boxers as well. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and walked into the bathroom, and he came back after a few minutes. "Do you wanna go change?" He motioned to the bathroom, but I shook my head "I don't mind changing in front of you..." And with that, I took my boxers off, going and getting some more before putting them on, I 'accidentally' dropped them and then bent over to get them off the floor, meaning I purposely dropped them so I could bend over naked in front of Mark, just to tease him.

I put them on, before going to the bed and getting under the covers as Mark followed, letting me cuddle into him as he wrapped his arms around me, and I felt his arms wrap around my stomach protectively.


	15. And In The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel now, and I will be getting that out as soon as possible!

*Time Skip* ( 2 months)

My belly was really starting to swell up, and my omega was so excited and so was I. I woke up to Mark holding me, and I could feel the tightness in my boxers, and the fact that I was wet. I've gotten used to waking up this way every morning, and Mark usually lets me have a cold shower to get rid of my arousal, but today, I just knew. I knew a shower wouldn't work. I had already told Mark that when it got later on into my pregnancy, my arousal wouldn't leave unless he mated me. I pressed my ass into his hips, and he woke up "Jack?" he murmured, still half-asleep as I whined "M-Mark, f-fuck me~" his eyes widened, and he moved away "W-what?" I just moaned, pushing back into him, seeking friction desperately "F-fuck me!" I shouted in pleasure when I rubbed against him, and I felt him start to get hard as I pressed my ass into his boner as a groan slipped from him "W-why now?" I just whined, continuing to rub against him "I need you! A shower won't work anymore... Only your knot!" I panted, and he flipped me over, so he was on top of me and I was laid on my back. He didn't hesitate to start leaving dark love bites down my neck and chest, and he eventually ended up at my boxers and he hesitated.

"M-Mark~" I shifted my hips impatiently as he hesitated "I-I'm not sure if I can..." he breathed, shaking his head slightly and closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath "Y-you don-t h-have t-to i-if you don't w-want t-to," I whimpered, and he sighed, shaking himself "No, you need this..." he swallowed, and I reached up and locked us into a passionate kiss as I pulled off his boxers roughly, not letting him go from the harsh kiss as I took off my own boxers, leaving us with nothing on as he sighed, shaking his head before smiling at me lightly "Thank you..." I smiled, as I wriggled my hips impatiently and he got the message as he chuckled at me before moving down, where he nipped my thighs possessively, leaving bruising love bites as well as he got closer and closer to exactly what I wanted him to touch, and I gasped as he took me in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down as his cheeks flushed, and mine did the same. I bucked into him in the heat of the moment, and I was quite surprised when he didn't even seem to have a gag reflex.

I screamed as I came, and he swallowed it before growling lowly in the back of his throat as he flipped me over, and I stuck my ass in the air as he grinned, grabbing my hips "So eager, are we?" he teased, and I whined at him "Yes, alpha!" my voice turned to a shout as he reached over and bit into my neck softly, and I felt the beginning of the bond form, still weak and fragile until we... Consummated it. I knew that would be done soon, though, and me and my omega couldn't be happier to be mated to him again. My omega relaxed as it realised that soon enough, Mark would be knotted in me and our bond would re-solidify. I shivered just thinking about Mark knotting me.

I felt him poke at my entrance "Jesus Christ you're tight," he murmured "Haven't been touched in months..." I breathed and I saw him smirk "Well let's change that, shall we?" I nodded ecstatically as he reached over to the drawer for the lube and I asked him why he needed it"Hey, I know you're wet, but I doubt that will be enough to stop you tearing while you're this tight," I moaned "Only wet for you~" he groaned audibly.

*Time Skip*

I felt him push against my entrance as he murmured "You ready?" I took in a deep breath "Yeah," he pushed into me, as I cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, especially because I felt too full, and that hadn't happened since I had first had sex. He pulled out before slamming back in with more force, and I continued to cry out, my moans becoming more because of the pleasure than the pain. I pushed back into him as he fucked me with so much force that I was pushed forward. He carried on, getting closer and closer, and my omega became more and more excited as I felt Mark's knot finally start to pull at my rim, and I pushed back into him, desperately wanting his knot in me. Eventually, I came as Mark locked his knot into me "Mmmmiiiiinnneeee~" he growled as he filled me up "Y-yours~" I panted, catching my breath as he still thrust softly, just to keep his knot inside of me "You're so beautiful..." he murmured, kissing down my neck as I shivered at the praise "Thank you, alpha~" he grinned against the skin of my neck "You'll be full of our pups. Knotted and bred..." he continued to growl softly as I hummed in assent "Full of your pretty little babies... Gonna have your babies..." I jabbered on, mind almost completely taken over by my omega. He turned us over and tucked us under the sheets, knot still locked in me tightly as we fell asleep.

I woke up, and my omega was ecstatic to know that it had actually happened, and none of it had been a dream. He had actually decided to mate with me again. I tried not to think about the fact that he said he would do it for our babies, and he might just leave me the second I have them, along with a litter of his pups. I curled into him more, savouring his warmth and how safe I felt with him, his eyes blinked open to reveal the mocha brown that I loved so much "Morning..." he murmured, blinking against the harsh light of the morning sun where it slipped through a small gap in the curtains "Morning alpha~" I whispered, I probably won't stop calling him alpha for quite a while, because I just want to be able to say that he is my alpha for as long as possible, he chuckled softly "You don't need to call me that," I just pouted, kissing him quickly before snuggling back into him "Come on, we need to get up..." and with that, he tried to get up, but I just clung onto him, not letting him leave the bed as he giggled at my antics "Come on!" he picked me up and got up while still managing to hold me before he put me back on the bed and I watched him get dressed and he smiled at me lightly...

And In The End...

I Love Him

A/N- Welcome to the end! I hope you enjoyed reading, and please tell me if you want a second book, and I will start writing ASAP. Love y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel now, and I will be getting that out as soon as possible!


End file.
